


Before the Storm - House of Titans Book One

by MsMorningstar



Series: House of Titans [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House of Titans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorningstar/pseuds/MsMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows the story of the Winchesters? Sure you do, but do you know the story of the one that Dean just couldn’t let go? And, no  I’m not talking about his brother. This isn’t just about the Winchesters, its also about the forming of the McCall pack and the one no one ever thought would come into their lives. The one person they would do anything for and the way that person took them all down a road they could never return from. </p><p>This is Book one in the House of Titans Series by GR Abbott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue

I watched from a distance as Azazel crept into the house, praying that he wasn't interrupted. I knew what he was doing would outline the future and set the two brothers on a collision course that would lead them to me. I had to have them on my side and the only way to do that was to let the demon have his prize. I sighed as I heard a scream and the brightness of demon fire erupted into the inky sky. The pungent smell of human flesh cut the fresh air like a blade. I turned watching the black smoke that was Azazel stream through the window. The mother was dead, her youngest son had demon blood in him and they were going to be hunters. The journey that would led them to me had begun. Recently I had some advice given to me I was told that what I am doesn't have to affect my alliances or whether I am good, or evil. I feel I am going to discover that this information is very useful. I have been told I am going to be the prize or the trophy in a war of four clear sides. There will be three opposing sides all fighting to kill me all three opposing sides of the war want to win me. Some I fear will decide to forge alliances to get closer to my head, the most unlikely of alliances. The first of the opposing sides are the Angels, led by God -although I haven't heard or seen of Him in years- they follow him with faith following orders. Angels are not what you would expect, they are ruthless, and they do not deviate from their orders in fear of falling because of disobedience. They are not allowed to have feelings. The next side is the Demons, traditional enemies of the Angels desperate for me to rise, led by Azazel – who wants to raise me – they follow blindly unlocking the seals to set 'the devil' himself free, a side who is not yet formed consisting of a very haphazard and young pack of werewolves and other creatures and finally the Hunters, they are lone wolves, they hunt every monster in the book vampires, ghosts, wolves and demons. All the opposing sides think that they are trying to stop the others who are either trying to break the seals or are trying to stop the seals being broken. The seals are supposed to keep Lucifer 'downstairs' in hell. They are supposed to keep the apocalypse from happening. Unfortunately they have no idea I am the one they should fear the most. When I was younger, I was good. Or so I seemed. That was the whole point of being my father's daughter. His only child for years before the others, but I knew I had the desire to achieve more, than the most powerful being known to man. But who could achieve more than God?


	2. Everything Changes

22 Years Later  
I had just stepped onto the stage when I heard familiar voices and groaned inwardly, of course hunters would turn up and it had to be the Winchesters. "Dean, this place is almost like you are having too much fun with this." Sam muttered and I heard Dean choke out a laugh. I was strutting my stuff, sliding myself among the stripper's pole, my orange hair flying behind me. I removed a layer of clothing from my body and threw it in the audience, a man wearing a cheap suit caught it whistling in my direction, I immediately recognised Dean, I was now left in my lingerie when one of my co-workers, Amy, passed me by, "Boss says you're on table duty Alex" she whispered, I groaned and got off the stage, men whirling their cash in my face, I collected each and every bill and stuffed them in my bra, I went to get my notepad and waited some tables, when I caught sight of the Winchesters I made a beeline for their table to grab their orders.  
"What can I get you boys?" I asked, my eyes widening in hope.  
"Well actually..." Sam said, the two men showed off their FBI badges "we'd like to ask you a few questions ma'am", my smile turned to a smirk, those weren't real badges.. "If this is about the club... we have a license we ensured every health inspection here, and nobody got herpes from our dancers..."  
"Actually, we're here to ask about, Melody Samson... she's said to work here?" Dean asked, I bit my lip, Melody was the reason I was here "I think we should talk about this in another room, come with me" I said, the two men stood up and followed me to one of the private rooms.  
"Where was the last time you saw her?" Sam asked, I shifted uncomfortably and told the best lie I could come up with;  
"We always go home together, I left her that night 'cause she told me she forgot something"  
"Did you see? or heard anything strange when you were working that night?"  
"Well... I did heard some screaming... and scratching... but I thought it was just the girls working in the kinky room"  
"Kinky Room?!" Dean exclaimed, Sam elbowed him, "Sorry what did you say your name was." Sam said "Anderson, Alex Anderson" I said, studying Dean's face carefully.  
Dean cleared his throat snapping you back to reality "Look, agents, that's all I know about her, if you have any more things to ask, then go to my boss, his room is just upstairs"  
"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Anderson, call us if you hear anything else" Sam said quietly "Always happy to help" I murmured watching him carefully. I watched them walk away they turned a corner and disappeared, leaving me to my solitude. I headed towards backstage when I heard footsteps behind me. "Wait, Alex." I turned and saw Dean running up behind me. "Here, maybe we can meet up after all this is over." I looked down and saw that he was handing me his card with a fake name and his number. "Isn't that against some kind of rule, Agent?" I replied he laughed "Not if you're not a person of interest." I laughed and nodded "Ok, Maybe I'll see you later." He turned and headed back the way he had come. Leaving me in solitude once again.  
"Alex!" my boss called, "You lock this place down, I have a show to catch" he said and left, I groaned and, let my show clothes melt off me and turn into my leather hunting gear, my hair changed from a bright orange to an obsidian black. I went and pulled the keys from the hook on the wall when I heard a strange noise coming from the show floor, I headed out to the show floor looking around, no one was there. "Finally." I muttered under my breath. I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction accompanied by Sam's voice. I quickly let my hair go orange again. "Dean, you heard it, the readings are off the scale, it is definitely here." I heard a large thump followed by a dragging noise "Sam!" Dean yelled followed by another thump as Dean hit the ground as well. I groaned, so much for not letting them find out who I really was. I pulled a dressing gown over my hunting gear to conceal it and started looking for the boys.  
Minutes later I heard screams of frustration coming from the 'kinky room.' I hurried down to find Sam and Dean strapped to the vertical tables; all arms and legs bound in chains "You need to get out of here, before she comes back" Dean said hurriedly "Go, Alex, Go." Dean urged. I smirked and shook my head. "So you thought you'd come back and try out the kinky room, huh?" I laughed and headed behind the tables that they were bound to, out of sight from the door. I watched as the door to the room opened revealing a blonde girl wearing a white dress approaching me knife in her hand, I watched her as Dean and Sam scrambled for what to do next "Uh, little girl? d-d-don't do that" Sam, his voice cracking, when the girl came near him, she dragged her blade on his skin, the blade cutting through his cheeks,"Sam!" I whispered, he blinked, he hadn't told you his name. The little girl disappeared. Sam turned to me, "What are you still doing here?" I smiled "What's going on?" Dean said. I laughed, and shook my head slightly, "You need to trust me for a few minutes, okay?" I said scurrying behind the tables and grabbing hold of the tops of them. I saw the little girl reappear and come towards us again. She was more solid this time, she was no ghost as the two boys though, she was a puck. I snuck around the room staying out of her line of sight, I recognized her now "Mehitabel." I crooned, my orange hair sparkling in the dimmed lights of the room. "I have been looking for you." She spun to face me and screamed in terror. I smirked and she screamed again "No, No, NO! Not you, it can't be you." She backed away from me and then decided to make a run for it. She ran straight into my arms. "Calm Mehitabel." I said brushing my fingers on her forehead. She froze and looked over her shoulder at me with glowing green eyes "You see who you caught Mehitabel? You see why I was looking for you, you should have known that I would come for you after you killed too many in one place." She looked over at the boys, "Winchesters, oh hell." I smiled my eyes narrowing. "Defend yourself, Mehitabel." I said releasing her. She pulled another knife from her belt and held both of them up with shaking hands. I cocked my head to the side and waited for her to move. "Wait!" Dean yelled we both looked over at him. "What is she? Why is she so scared of you? He asked. I laughed "She is Mehitabel, a puck demon. As to why she is scared of me, Dean Winchester, you'll have to wait and see." I winked at his shocked face. I turned my attention back to the puck demon she ran at me, I flipped over her as she ripped the dressing gown away from me. It flew off and the boys gasped. I growled slightly and pulled a katana from my back. It was made of silver so it would only burn her. I sliced it across her stomach and she screeched in pain. I smirked and dropped the blade tackling her. She drew her silver knives across my back. I snarled and flipped, taking her with me we flew through the air. She had her back to the boys now and I was crouched on the ground my face pointed towards the ground. I looked up slowly and saw Sam and Dean staring at me with looks of shock. I smirked as the puck demon ran at me again. I pulled another katana from my back, this one was made of celestial bronze. I slid it into the demon's chest. She gasped in pain and fell into me. "Goodbye Mehitabel." The demon exploded into silver dust, coating Sam and Dean in it. I slid my katana onto my back and brushed myself off.  
All eyes were on me as I stood up. "You're a hunter." Dean spat as he blinked the silver out of his eyes. I looked at him through my grey eyes. "And you're Winchesters." I smirked. I cocked my head at Sam. "You're not telling him something. Something you have been planning for a while." His eyes widened "How do you know that?" I laughed "You know, I do believe you are leaving soon, aren't you? You haven't told him," His eyes darted to Dean. Dean looked alarmed. "What haven't you told me, Sammy?" He asked as I untied their bindings. "I'm going back to college, Dean, I'm out. I can't take this anymore." Dean's mouth dropped open. "I'm leaving tonight. I have a bus leaving in fifteen minutes." Tears began to run down Dean's face. "Okay, Sammy. Stay in touch, alright?" Dean's voice was strangled. I felt sympathy for the hunter, something deep inside me twitched with a long forgotten feeling. Sam nodded. I looked away from Sam and Dean who were hugging. "Goodbye Dean." Sam said with tears in his eyes, "See ya, Sammy." Dean replied before releasing his brother and stepping towards me. Sam turned and left the room. I turned to Dean. "Are you okay?" I asked slowly. He turned to me, his green eyes filled with tears. "I need to go." I nodded and let him walk past me. "Dean?" I asked hesitantly. He turned back to me "Yeah?" I smiled. "If you ever need any help with anything, remember I'm not like the others. Just call okay? My number is on your card. I'll come if you need me." I said handing his card back to him. He nodded and gave me an awkward little salute. I watched as he walked out of the room with a feeling of hope, something I had not felt in years.


	3. Agent Alexis Thomas

One Week Later....  
I was sitting in a motel an hour outside of cedar rapids when my phone rang. "Hello Dean "  I answered. "Alex?"  He replied. I laughed. "Yes. It's me, Dean. " He chuckled. " I can see you outside, You've been sitting there for an hour. Do you need something?"  Dean looked up out of his windscreen. " I need your help with a case. "  I smiled into the phone. "I'll be right down. " I grabbed my bag of weapons and a clothes and hurried down the stairs. I got to the impala and saw Dean leaning against the bonnet. "Cedar Rapids?" I asked as I reached the car. He nodded "How did you know?" I smiled. "I was heading that way myself." Dean laughed and indicated to the car "You coming or not, sweetheart?" I laughed. "Yes, but before we go, I need to know something." I paused for a second gauging his reaction. "What is it?" Dean asked. "I need to know if you would trust me with your life." Dean smiled hesitantly. "I'll let you know." I laughed as he started the car and we took off down the road. An hour later, he pulled up outside a motel in Cedar Rapids. We went inside to get rooms, while he sorted it out, I browsed the local brochure guides. I laughed, and turned to face Dean who was standing behind me. "You know, there is such thing as personal space." I said raising an eyebrow. He laughed back, "Come on, I got us a room." I followed him to the room, I opened the door and saw a large king size bed in the center, a couch on one side and the bathroom on the other. "Huh." Dean groaned next to me. "I'll go and see if we can get another room." He said turning towards the door. I caught his wrist "It's fine, I'll take the couch." Dean paled a little, cleared his throat and then smiled. "It's okay, I will you can have the bed, I suppose I need to make you a badge." Dean pulled out his FBI Badge. "No need. I have one right here." I said pulling my own badge out. "Agent Alexis Thomas. Nice, pretty realistic." I smiled "Of course it is, I made it myself." Dean looked at me impressed. "Lets get some sleep then in the morning we can go catch ourselves a monster." I said. Dean snickered. Dean nodded. "Okay, I'll grab the first shower... If that's okay with you?" I nodded and headed towards the door. "You eaten yet? I'll go get some." He shook his head. "No, you can take my car if you want." I laughed "You'll trust me with your Baby, but not your life?" I laughed and he grinned sheepishly tossing me the keys, "Right, see you soon." I slid into the drivers seat of the impala and drove the car to a burger joint and picked up a burger for the two of us as well as pie for Dean. I arrived back at the room and tossed the keys back to Dean. "One double bacon cheeseburger and Apple pie for you and a double bacon chicken burger for me." I announced placing the food on the tables. "I like you. You're awesome." Dean said sliding into a chair opposite me. "Are you saying that because I got you pie, or because I didn't crash your car?" We ate in silence for a while and then Dean announced that he was going to go to bed.  "I'm serious, take the bed, Dean." I pressed. "You take the bed, Alex." He pushed back. I sighed "What am I going to do with you?" He looked at me strangely. "You sleep in the bed." I said again. A sly grin spread across Dean's face "What?" I asked "We could both sleep in the bed." I laughed "Okay then." His mouth dropped into an 'O' shape and I laughed. He wasn't expecting that. He slid into the bed as I headed for the bathroom. "Wait, Alex. What do you wear to bed?" I laughed at his expression, "That shirt there." I said indicating to the red shirt that lay onto of my bag,  "Don't you need it?" I laughed "Not yet, I always get clothes that I take into the bathroom wet so, make sure the light is off when I come out, yeah?" Dean nodded hurriedly and I shut the door to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and looked into the mirror. I shook my hair and the red faded away to black. I relaxed a little and shifted my hair back to red. I showered and went out to the room to hear Dean snoring. Instead of hopping into the bed, I dressed in my shortest black dress and sky-high black heels, I shifted my hair into black and swiped some red lipstick onto my lips. I opened the door quietly and took off into the night. I walked around, the pressure of suppressing what was inside me was becoming unbearable and I needed to get blood into me now. I heard a man coming up behind me. "Hey beautiful, You want to have some fun?" I smiled my teeth glinting in the streetlight. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" I asked knowing that he was intending on forcing me to have sex with him. "Oh, I don't know, why don't you come back to my place and find out." I smiled widely "I don't know, I like it out here." The man smiled and took my hand. I let him pull me into an alley. He pressed me against the cold brick wall and forced his mouth against mine. He took advantage of my apparent although false distraction, and ripped the thin underwear I was wearing and pulled it harshly away from my body. He forced a finger inside me and I felt my teeth elongated into fangs. I pulled his head away from me and smiled at him. "Lets take this further shall we?" I asked. He nodded and undid his buckle apparently not noticing the fangs in my mouth. He pulled his pants down and his erection sprung free. "You're a dirty old man, you know?" I said as he roughly pulled me onto him. I smiled pointedly showing him my fangs "What the hell are you?" He said. I tightened my grip around his shoulders. "Your worst nightmare." I replied and sunk my teeth into his neck. I drained him and burnt the body. I snuck back into the room with my hair fading into red as the dawn broke over the town. I pulled on jeans and a shirt and sat at the table waiting for Dean to wake up. I didn't have to wait long. "Morning, Sweetie." I said when he rolled over to face me where I was sitting. "Morning, Alex. You have a suit?" He asked and I shook my head. "Yep, I was just waiting for you to get up. I'll put it on now." Dean nodded and closed his eyes again. I pulled my shirt over my head and felt Dean's eyes on me. I finished dressing and turned to face Dean who had dressed behind me "Happy?" Dean smiled and nodded. We drove down the main street and stopped outside the police station. "You know, I can't be with you all the time right, Call Sam he'll be able to help during spring break." Dean nodded "Sam is coming back for spring break but only then. He doesn't want to hunt anymore." I laughed quietly to myself, how wrong he was. We found the creature quickly, it was a Koori Demon, I sliced into it with a sharpened katana and was covered in sulphur. "That was pleasant." I said turning to Dean who was strapped to a chair. I pulled him off it and handed his his jacket. "Thanks." he murmured. He handed me the blade I had leant him. "Are you going to stay?" he asked and I looked at him through partially closed eyes. "I can't, I need to do my own thing sometimes. Call me if you need me." Dean nodded sadly. "Alright, I guess I'll see you around." I smiled "call if you need me." I turned walked down the road towards the bus station as Dean pulled away from the curb and sped off into the distance. 


	4. The Frumpy Clothed Fake

I was watching once again as both Winchesters got themselves into a trap. I snuck behind Dean. Made myself invisible and whispered in his ear "Do you trust me with your life?" Dean jumped and yelled "Oh, Thank God!" Sam turned to look at him sharply. "What are you talking about." I sniggered "Don't move. Alistair is here, he cannot know I am alive, not yet." I whispered into Dean's ear. Alistair came back into the room followed by several of his goonish lower level demons. "Seriously?" I muttered, darting out with my Katana drawn slicing them in half then slicing their heads off. I darted behind Alistair as his head flew back and forth trying to figure out what had happened. "Alistair....Alistair..." I crooned making my voice bounce off the walls. "Who is there, who is doing that?" he said shakily. "Alistair... It really is me...." I whispered, my voice dipping into the corners of the room. Alistair fell to the floor screaming. "It can't be she's dead!" I laughed an evil laugh "No. Not dead Alistair... Watching!" Alistair whimpered "What do you want. Show yourself." I laughed again, mocking him this time. "Alistair, Alistair... LET THEM GO." I snarled. He screamed as I emerged from the shadows. Several demons ran into the room. I shot around with my katana, killing the demons with a single slice. "Seriously, how do the two of you get along without me?" I meant my words to be like poison as I bent over to close my fingers around the handle of my blade, yanking it out of the chest of the demon I'd just killed as the boys fell free from the brick wall behind them. Sam hit his knees on the concrete and Dean immediately grabbed his arm, pulling him back up to his feet as he glared at me. I sniggered at them with a grin on my face, "You are lucky you're not a demon, Alex, or I swear you would be dead." Dean snarled and the smile dropped off my face. "Yeah? Well, I think you should be thanking me. I did just save your ass."  
"We didn't ask that demon to pin us to the wall, Alex!" he argued and I rolled your eyes, wiping the front and back of my blade off on my shirt to get rid of the blood. I looked over at Dean as I was stuffing it back into its sheath, frowning. "Excuse me if I thought I was working with professionals here. » I snapped, insulted.  
"Alex, are you all right?" Sam asked and I looked over at him now.  
"I'm fine." I spat, "Why the hell are you asking?" Sam's eyebrows raised a little as he exchanged a glance with brother before looking back at me. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, bending down to grab the gun that he'd dropped earlier off the ground.  
"You just seemed angry," he explained, switching the safety on and holding it down at his side.  
"Of course I'm angry," I said and the boys stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground and wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of the hand I was holding my blade in. When I looked back up at them, I said. "If I hadn't shown up when I did, you idiots would be dead."  
"You don't know that," Dean countered, squaring his shoulders, "we've gotten out of worse situations--"  
"Yeah, mostly with the help of Ruby," I reminded him, "and he's been MIA forever, so he's hardly able to save your incapable ass anymore." With each insult that left my mouth, the small crack in my heart bore down deeper inside it, making each beat more painful than the last. I both loved and hated saying these things to the boys, especially Dean, but I needed to push them as far away as I could and keep them there. Bad things always happened to the people I got close to, without fail, but that was mainly my own fault so it was best that they stayed at a safe distance.  
"Well, shit, I'm sorry you had to step in and be the hero for once, Alex." Dean said, walking over to me, "But don't go around forgetting all the times that Sam and I pulled you from the line of fire."  
"Too bad you couldn't do that for all the people in your life," I answered, piggybacking off the word 'fire' to get a jab in at them both. I knew what that would do to them and immediately regretted it. Dean's body went rigid as Sam's face fell where he stood a few yards away, and a cruel smirk took over my face. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Winchester. Never mind that every time you 'saved' me you put yourselves in danger. " I said turning away and walking away from the two boys. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Alex?!" Dean called after me as I sucked in a sharp breath trying to control the other side of me. I were walking quickly across the pavement, not sure where I was going but only that I needed to get away from the boys fast. I had just crossed a huge line, both for the boys and myself and there was no way that I'd be able to look them in the eye again while pretending that it had never happened.  
"Alex!" Sam shouted but I ignored him as I approached a chain-link fence. I shoved my blade into my sweater pocket and threw my hands up to stick my fingers through the highest diamond-shaped holes I could reach. I closed my hands into fists and stuck the toe of my shoe into one of the holes about three feet up, pulling hard to hoist myself off the ground. I could hear the boys' footsteps behind me and I wasted no time in climbing another few feet higher. I hated having to wear these frumpy clothes, I couldn't move as freely as I wanted to, but it was the only way to convince the boys that I was one of them.  
"Dammit, Alex, get down here!" Dean was saying, almost to the fence, but I didn't listen. I looked down at him as I reached the the top, slinging my arm over the edge and wrapping my fingers around the poles. Swinging my legs over the top I twisted myself so I was facing them.  
"No," I responded, shaking my head, "You don't need me. Just, uh, take care of yourselves and...I'll do the same." I felt the fence begin to shake and looked down to see Dean coming up after me. My eyes widened the slightest bit as he moved quickly up the fence, I let go of the top of the fence and and dropped down the entire ten feet or so that it was to the ground landing in a crouch and stood quickly.  
"Alex, wait--!" Sam yelled but I didn't, I just tore my knife out of my pocket so it wouldn't fall out as I took off away the boys. You heard Dean slam his hand against the gate and yell 'son of a bitch!' behind me as my feet pounded against the pavement and my long red hair flew behind you. "Dude, go after her!"  
"She's not gonna stop, Sam." Dean told him, dropping back down beside his brother, "Can't make her stay if she doesn't want to."  
"Yeah, but, if she's gonna keep hunting--"  
"Hell, she'll be fine," Dean interrupted, sounding a little annoyed as he began walking away from Sam and towards the Impala, "she won't have to worry about saving us anymore, only herself. So, that's a weight off her shoulders. Now she can--" Sam didn't hear the rest of what he was saying as he stalked away and continued mumbling to himself.  
Meanwhile, I was on my way to a friend's house in South Dakota who'd once told me that his door was always open for me. It helped that he knew who I really was. He knew the boys and I saw him like a father. In fact, I had often been around when John Winchester had dropped them off at Bobby's for months on end. I became like an aunt to them, not that they remembered that.  
I returned to hunting with the Winchesters a few months after that, It was tense the first few weeks but then we relaxed and we all realized that it was better for us to hunt together than it was apart. Well, they boys did. I was struggling with my blood lust and my desire to kill. Also my feelings for Dean. They were becoming problematic, especially on the latest hunt. A nest of vampires, they were my favorite to hunt but for Sam and Dean they were the most problematic Dean, Sam and I had just returned home to the bunker from a five day long hunt - not including the time it took to drive there and back - and they were exhausted. I'd pulled a rather risky stunt (In human terms) jumping in between a vampire and a caught off guard Dean, decapitating him. If I hadn't, Dean would've been bitten, yet still he was mad at me for interfering with his fight. He didn't play damsel in distress well.  
The last half an hour of the ride home had been an argument between Dean and I.  
"Dean, you would've died if I--"  
"It wasn't your place to jump in," Dean snapped from the driver's seat, looking back at me angrily and then back out the windshield. I furrowed your brow at him and frowned, fighting the urge to snap at him, staring at the back of his head. "What if you had gotten hurt?"  
"Then you two would've saved me, like you always do," I said.  
"Well maybe we're sick of saving you!" Dean shouted and I gasped as Sam looked over at his brother, shocked at his words.  
"Dude," he said and Dean ignored him, clenching his jaw muscles tightly. He reached forward and turned up the music, ignoring both of us now. I continued to look at him and then glanced at Sam who was staring back at me sadly. You blinked a few times and then looked away, not wanting him to see my eyes which had gone black.  
Back at the bunker, I didn't say anything to Dean. It killed you to have him so mad at me - why did he have to be so damn full of pride? The very thought of someone helping him was a blow to his pride and I hated that, but unfortunately, I had come to learn that I loved him.  
Not even Sam knew about my feelings for Dean. It was a secret i'd been keeping close to my chest, and from myself. A secret I kept safe as I was jumping in front of Dean, shielding him from that vampire. A secret that caused me to do that in the first place. A secret I wished wasn't a secret, but I knew he would never feel the same; especially now that he was acting this way. He couldn't feel the same when he knew the even bigger secret I held. That was closer to my chest than the first. 


	5. Chapter Four - Secrets Don't Lie

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, putting a hand to my back as I unpacked my things from my duffle bag that was sitting on my bed. I shrugged and he began to rub soothing circles into my back. I wanted to relax into his touch but all I could think about was Dean and how he was cursing me in his mind somewhere - probably in his own room - and I couldn't stay calm. I had long suspected that Sam knew I wasn't human and everything was just solidifying that. "I just want to be alone, Sam." I said. He pulled the hair back from over my shoulders and I closed my eyes.  
"That's not true," he said quietly, "I know you." He took a deep breath "I know who you are." My eyes flicked open and I stared up at him.  
"Obviously not," I said, pushing his hands away from me and turning to look up at him. "I really want to be alone." He frowned, tucking some hair behind my ear.  
"All right," he said quietly, "I'll be in my room if you need me." I nodded as he left my room. I sighed and turned back to my bag, continuing to unpack it. A couple minutes later, footsteps started down the hallway and stopped at my door. I ignored whoever was standing there, thinking it was Sam, and jumped violently when Dean's voice sounded from the doorway.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" He said. I looked at him, the clothes in your hands falling back down into the bag.  
"What was I thinking?" I said and he stared at me, waiting for his answer. I sighed and scratched at my head, not knowing what to say. "I don't want to fight, Dean."  
"I'm not fighting," he said, "I'm asking you a question."  
"It's gonna lead to a fight," I said, turning to face him completely. "Whatever, I'm sorry I saved you. It won't happen again." I turned away and began stuffing my clothes into my drawers angrily. Dean walked in and when I turned back, I gasped when I saw he was just a couple feet from me.  
"Let's get one thing clear," he said, "I didn't need to be saved." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Because from where I was standing, it looked like you were about to become a meal."  
"I had it under control, Alex, you shouldn't have gotten in my way!" I glared up at him, anger surging through my body, and I stepped forward, put my hands to his shoulders and shoved him backwards.  
"Alright, Dean," I said, "you wanna fight? Go get changed and meet me in the training room. We'll fight." I grabbed my black yoga pants and long sleeved black lycra training shirt off my bed and stormed past him, making sure to bump into his arm along the way since I wasn't tall enough to get his shoulder. He stared after me as I stomped my way down the hallway.  
I leant into Sam's room as I went past. «  You say you know who I am? Then come and watch me tear into your brother. » Sam got up and hurried after me in alarm.  
When Dean got downstairs, I was dressed in my training gear and he was dressed in his black sweatpants and tight, white t-shirt (of course). I turned when I heard him walk in and, dropping my phone onto the mat, and walked over to him.  
« Sam, you've been roped into this too? » Dean asked watching me carefully « No, she asked if I wanted to come and see you fight. I believe that there is something she has been hiding from us. » Sam said judging my temper.  
"Ready?" I asked, getting in my fighting stance and glaring up at him. He stared at me.  
"What exactly are we fighting for--?" he started to ask and I swung. He quickly moved to the right and dodged my fist, grabbed it in his hand and twisted my arm behind my back. I bit back a growl as I fell back into him and he held on tightly. "Come on, Alex, this is stupid."  
"No it's not," I growled, bringing the elbow of my free arm back into his stomach and he bellowed in pain, doubled over and released me. I ran a few steps away, turned and got back in my stance, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. "Come on, Dean, you wanted to fight."  
"I wanted to talk," he grunted, standing back up straight and looking at me.  
"We can talk too," I said, running at him and throwing yourself forward. I wrapped my arm around his waist and took him down with me. We both landed on the mat with a loud "oof!" and I quickly scrambled to sit on his waist, pinning his wrists down.  
"Get off, Alex! Geez you're usually a better fighter that this. » Dean yelled even though he thought he could easily overpower me. « Careful Dean. » Sam warned in a careful voice.  
"Why?" he asked, « I can handle being pinned down by a woman. » Dean scowled at me, mustered all his strength and flipped me over onto my back, kneeling over me with one leg on either side and holding down my wrists this time. I tried to move but feinted that I couldn't.  
"You ever think maybe the reason I didn't want you to get in the way is because I'd rather get killed than you?" he asked and I pulled one arm free. I clawed his other hand off my wrist and shoved him backwards so he was sitting on the mat. I jumped to my feet and so did he. I glared at him.  
"So you'd rather me live alone than you live alone?" I asked, fighting off my demonic side "that's not selfish. You want to die? Maybe I should leave.» I swung at him and he blocked my fist. I swung with the other arm and he caught that one too. I snarled in frustration and kicked towards his face. Dean caught it, just.  
"Give it up, Alex, I'm faster and stronger than you." I kicked his hands and he gasped, letting go of me. I heard the rattle of chains. I jumped to my feet and furrowed my brow at him, annoyed that he was so ignorant. He moved in, brought his arm back and then forward (without the intent to really hit you that hard). I quickly blocked his fist and then, catching him off guard with my swiftness, socked him right in the face and caused him to yell out and stumble back a few steps, rubbing at his jaw. He looked up at me and I smirked. He looked over towards where Sam was sitting playing with chains.  
"Are you now?" He wasted no time in running at you and tackling you back onto the floor. We both wrestled for a moment, going back and forth between pinning the other one down, and finally he was sitting on my waist and holding my wrists to the floor again. I glared up at him. "You're heavy."  
"Don't get in the way of me hunting again," he said.  
"I will if you're in danger," I said, struggling beneath him. He held you tighter.  
"I had that," he said.  
"He was about to take a bite out of you!" I said, "and you weren't paying attention!"  
"What if he took that bite out of you, huh?" he said, "how do you think I would feel knowing it was because of me? » He shifted on my leg and I felt the holy water he always kept in his pocket leak onto my leg, I felt the burn and fought the urge to break his arms. I saw Sam's eyes widen in shock over Dean's shoulder.  
"It wouldn't have been because of you," I said, "it would've been FOR you, but because of me."  
"Don't do that shit for me."  
"Why? What's wrong with people caring about you?"  
"They always end up hurt or killed."  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"Because I love you." My breath caught in my throat as he said this and he froze, staring down at me in horror. He hadn't meant to say that, it slipped out. We both stared at each other and then suddenly, « Well, » I huffed and then hissed under my breath « I doubt that in a few months you'll say that  your brother seems to have worked it out, he evidently will hate me soon.» he looked down at me confused and then I slid my legs out from underneath him and stood up four feet away rubbing my leg. Dean felt his pocket and realized the water had been leaking. « Dean, » I said quietly but he didn't look over. "Dean." he stood up and finally he looked down at me, breathing heavily and sweating slightly.  
"What?" We stared at each other again and he sighed, hanging his head and shaking it a little. "Alex--" I walked to him, interrupting him by touching his jaw where I'd punched him. A small bruise was beginning to form. He winced at the touch and I winced in turn.  
"I'm sorry,but that wasn't even hard" I whispered. He raised a shaking hand to cover mine gently and we started moving in slowly towards each other. When our lips were about an inch apart, Dean paused. I heard Sam leave the room.  
"Thank you for saving me, I still love you,  no matter what you are.» he said quietly.  
"You're welcome, but I'm not so sure you will.» I said and then your lips crashed together, kissing hungrily as our arms wrapped around each other, pulling our bodies as close as possible and leaving no space in between. I had wanted this for so long - and so had Dean - so every ounce of built up energy was coming out now as we grabbed at each other and clung on tight. I wrapped a leg around his waist and he put his hand on my thigh, just under my butt, and hoisted me up into his arms. I wrapped both legs around him now and gripped at the hair behind his head, deepening the kiss.  
"Mm, Alex," Dean muttered against my lips as our lips kept moving together in rhythm.  
"I know," I said, sliding my hands underneath his shirt and running them over his skin. He shivered and I pulled my hands back out, put them to his face and reluctantly pulled away from him, breathing heavily. I stared at him and kissed him again, but this time not as long as before. He'd almost run out of breath from the passion and length behind the first one. "I wanted that for so long," I said.  
"Me too," Dean breathed, pecking my lips again. "I love you."  
"I know that, too." I crashed my lips against his again and he stumbled backwards, all the way into a wall. After a moment, I pulled away and ran my hands through his hair, grinning. I bit my lip and he let his eyes flicker back and forth between mine as he smiled.  
"God, you're beautiful." I pecked his lips and rested my forehead against his. As he lowered my from his arms, he held onto mine still and stared down at me, smiling. Sam came around the corner and smiled at you two, happy to see you not fighting anymore, but shocked to see the way you were standing. I don't think that he had expected to come back to that.  
"So..." he said, "work it out?" We looked over at him and nodded.  
"Yeah," I said, pulling away from Dean and wiping some sweat from his brow. He smirked.  
"Well, do you two want dinner? I just picked up some pizza." I smiled at him and then up at Dean.  
"Hell yeah," he said, "come on." He went to wrap his arm around my waist and I stepped away a little. He frowned and tilted his head, confused.  
"I haven't forgiven you for yelling at me in the car." He smiled.  
"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" I looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully and then playfully punched his jaw again, but on the other side. He grunted and looked at me, playful fire in his eyes. I laughed as he ran forward and tackled me to the floor, pinning me down like he'd done before.  
"Get off!" I said.  
"Forgive me," he teased.  
"No!" He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine again and I melted into his kiss, breathing in deeply. When he pulled away, he chuckled at my expression.  
"Forgive me," he said quietly and I frowned.  
« For that, Okay. But only if you forgive me for what I am about to do. » He looked at confused and I slid out from underneath him. « Believe me, I am sorry. » I turned on my heel and ran.  
I disappeared from the bunker and from their lives.


	6. Chapter Five - Witches and Winchesters

Three months passed. Then five. And then seven.  
I had been working cases here and there throughout the country, borrowing the motorbike I had left at Bobby's a few years ago. It was a beautiful bike, blacker than night with a large ironic devils trap on the side. I had killed a couple werewolves, taken out a nest of vampires, torched a Wendigo and even shot a shape shifter dead once as I made my way through the states,knowing I could only be myself with Bobby, and even then I knew he was uncomfortable about it. I hadn't heard a thing from the boys, but that didn't bother me much. I didn't need them; I was completely fine on my own.  
One day in the middle of September, I was sprinting through the streets of Salem, Massachusetts - a very fitting place to be chasing a witch in my opinion - with my eyes fixed on the wild curls of a woman in front of me who was running just a little faster than me. I still had to blend in, I had no idea who could be watching. I was following into the witch to a nearby alley that the sun barely touched, making it almost pitch black. I slowed to a jog at the same time she did, a cruel smirk dancing across my face when I saw that there was a brick wall in front of her.  
"Nowhere to go now, bitch," I spat, walking towards her now with a menacing spring in my step. I held my blade tight in my fist, opening and closing my fingers around the handle as I got ready to drive it into her chest. She looked back and forth, her eyes wide and fearful, before turning her attention back to me. She was a young witch, about my apparent age, but I knew on the inside that she was a lot older so I felt very little shame in hunting her. Not that I ever felt any shame either way. "Wait," she said, "please." I was a few feet from her now, closing in quickly. She had no weapons on her, no hex bags, no nothing. It wasn't a fair fight but I didn't care. "I haven't hurt anyone!"  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "You wiped out an entire family and I just emptied another house filled with hex bags after a man who used to live there died the same way as the rest."  
"No!" she argued, "I didn't plant those!" I shrugged, putting a hand on her shoulder and raising my knife. "Wait!....Please." she begged again. "Why should I?" I snarled. She was breathing heavily and was clearly terrified. "I, know..." she began, I bared my teeth "You. Know. What?" I hissed. She visibly steeled herself. "I know who you are." I stopped and laughed. She looked at me confused "Why are you laughing, I just told you I know who you really are." she asked. I laughed again "I really don't care and I really don't believe you do" I raised my blade high above my head and made the motion to drive it down into her chest but before I got the chance, something heavy connected with the back of my skull and I gasped, dropping my knife and myself down to my knees. My eyes were squeezed shut as sound resonated through my skull, forcing my forehead to rest against the pavement as I pressed a hand to the back of your head. "About time," the witch I'd been about to kill said and, with a pang of frustration in my chest, I realised that her whole 'please don't kill me' thing was just a ruse to distract me. I snarled as a foot connected with my side and I fell onto my back, smacking my head on the ground and groaned. I opened my eyes slowly to see a much older woman sneering down at me."You pesky humans can't just leave us alone." "What?" I breathed, holding a hand over my ribs, "you're...human too." The older woman chuckled as the young one bent down to grab my knife. She handed it to the older woman and she took it, crouching down beside me.  
"We're hardly in the same category, dear." She pressed the tip of the knife to my chest and pushed down a little, causing me to gasp. "Only thing we've got in common is that we die the same." She raised the blade like I'd done before and was about to stab me. I reached up and I pulled the witch down towards my chest with a hand clenched in her hair. "Never think you are more powerful than me, Witch." I hissed into her ear and released her. The elder witch raised the blade again and prepared to thrust it down into my chest when a deep voice rung out through the alley, distracting her.  
"HEY!" All three heads - mine and the two witches - turned towards the street where I could see the outline of a man, standing a little bowlegged with a gun in his hand. He started towards me and the older witch flew to her feet, preparing to make a run for it. She took hold of the younger woman's arm when the man was just a couple yards away and took off around him, dragging the younger witch along behind her. He turned and raised his gun, shooting at them, but he only caught the youngest one in her leg.  
"Aleigha! Wait!" she screamed as the guy descended on her, pointing his gun at the back of her head.  
"Close your eyes, sweetheart," he growled and a groan rose inside my chest when I finally recognised who it was. My eyes widened as the older witch whipped around and ran to her fallen friend, reaching into her pocket as she stepped in front of her protectively.  
"Dean, look out!" I shouted but it was too late, he was hit square in the face with a blast of powder. He yelled out and stumbled back, waving his hand in front of him and coughing violently as Aleigha pulled the younger witch to her feet and helped her out of the alley. They took off down the sidewalk and I sat up moving my hand off my waist. It was met with a sticky residue. "Oh, Shit." I said. Dean turned and looked at me and hurried over to me when he saw me standing up. He got closer and held a torch between his teeth. "Oh, crap." he said when he saw the blood that was streaming down my side. He reached out to pull up my shirt and I gasped, feigning pain.  
"Sorry," he grunted, "are you all right?"  
"I think so, just bleeding a bit." I told him sarcastically, looking around. "Where's Sam?"  
"He's at the Johnson's place looking for hex bags," he explained, sliding an arm underneath my shoulders, "I'm gonna help you down the alley, all right? Lets go" I smiled "I already cleared that house," I said through gritted teeth and he looked down at me in surprise.  
"Seriously?" I nodded as the phone in his pocket began to ring and he immediately pulled it out, glancing down at the screen. When he noticed Sam's name flashing across it, he answered the call. "Hey."  
"Hey, Dean, so...there's nothing here," I could hear the youngest Winchester saying on the other end. Dean looked down at me again.  
"I know." There was a brief silence. "You know?" he asked, a bit judgmentally, "So you sent me here to break into these peoples' house for nothing?"  
"No!" Dean responded defensively, "at the time, I thought there'd be hex bags in there. But I'm sitting here with Alex and--"  
"Alex?" Sam answered, sounding shocked and Dean nodded.  
"Yeah." Sam was silent on the other end and I reached forward to take the phone from his brother, putting it up to my ear.  
"Hey, Sam." There was more silence for a few seconds before he finally answered.  
"Alex," he said disbelievingly, "Hey."  
"Hi," I greeted him again, "Listen. I already emptied that house of its hex bags so just get out of there." I cleared my throat and grimaced at a false pain it emitted in my side. Dean took the phone back from me and put up to his own ear.  
"Meet me at the car, Sammy, we need to find those witches."  
"They got away?" he asked and Dean sighed.  
"Well, considering one of them threw a mixture of who knows what into my face, yeah. They're gone."  
"All right," Sam answered, "I'm heading there now. See you in a minute."  
"Yeah," Dean said before hanging up and stuffing the phone back in his pocket. He looked down at me again. "You think you can make it to the car?"  
"Maybe," I told him and he got to his feet, bending down low to grip just below my elbows so he could help me up too. I took hold of his arms tightly and, with a groan, I let him support me down the street. I fell against him as we neared the car "Sorry." I muttered  
"Don't worry about it," he said, pushing the hair out of my eyes and getting a good look at me, as if to convince himself that I was really in front of him. "Shit, it's really good to see you, Alex." I frowned up at him.  
"Why?" I asked and he seemed confused by the question.  
"Uh, cause we haven't seen or heard from you for almost a year." I dropped my eyes down to his chest, focusing my attention on a frayed piece of thread that was sticking out beneath a button. I felt too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Oh," I answered softly, taking a couple steps back before I scuffed my shoes against the pavement. I swallowed, rubbed at the back of my neck to work out a small kink, and then looked up at him again as I laid a hand back over my ribs. "You guys didn't try to get in contact with me either."  
"What are you talking about?" he asked accusingly, "I called you almost every day!"  
"No you didn't," I objected, "I don't have a single missed call from you." He furrowed his brow.  
"What did you do, get a new phone after you left or something?"  
"No! I--" You stopped. I had left my other phone at Bobby's, I had then got a new one, turning the other off and leaving it under a mattress. "Actually, I did." He hummed in response, nodding."I figured."  
An awkward silence that followed was short lived though as footsteps came towards us and we both turned to see Sam jogging our way.  
"Hey," he said breathlessly, looking at his brother and then at me in turn. He stopped in front of us, his eyes wandering over me with the same disbelief that had been present in his tone earlier. When we made eye contact again, he said, "Wow, Alex, it's...it's really good to see you. You're wearing the same clothes" My eyebrows flew up as his arms were suddenly wrapped around me and pulling me close to his heaving chest as he fought to get his breathing back to normal. "You know, you really should never say that to a girl." I croaked out, grimacing in apparent pain. Dean tugged Sam away from me and Sam furrowed his brow.  
"Are you all right?" he asked  
"That witch cut her side," Dean said before you could. I looked back at him and then nodded up at Sam to confirm his story.  
"Oh, we should probably get you to the hospital." You shook your head in protest and he frowned. "Alex--"  
"No, we need to find these bitches and kill them first, you have a first aid kit right? I can stitch it up myself" I said, to the utter disbelief of the brothers. "You can stitch it up yourself?" Sam asked I looked at him, "Of course, I've been on my own for quite a while remember?"  
Dean helped me into the backseat of his impala and handed me a first aid kit from the trunk. I pulled my shirt over my head as we pulled away from the sidewalk and caught Dean looking at me in the rearview mirror. "Eyes front cowboy." I said, a laugh permeating my voice. He blushed, embarrassed that I had caught him looking at me. I couldn't blame him though, over the last few months, I had been able to shed unnecessary weight and tone my body into the body of a true hunter. 


	7. Chapter Six - Bang! I'm Dead, Sort of...

It didn't take us long to find them. I had been the one to spot them getting out of a car in the parking of the motel I was staying in and I furrowed my brow.  
"I think they might be on their way to hex my room," I said and Dean looked back at me.  
"Or ours." I glanced up at him in surprise.  
"You're staying here, too?" He nodded.  
"Yup." I hummed as Dean pulled into the lot and parked Baby a few rows behind the witches so that we wouldn't be noticed. The women walked out of the office, smiling to themselves, and I watched as they strode across the sidewalk and towards a room 58 by the corner. Dean looked back at me as I frowned. "That your room?" I nodded without looking at him, wrapping my fingers around the door's handle.  
"Yeah." I opened the door and got out, the boys following suit, and glared at the two witches who unlocked your door and walked inside the room I was renting. I glanced over towards the office for a moment, annoyed that the owner had given them the key to my room without a second thought, and made a mental note to sort him out later. Dean turned to me, "Let Sam or I check out those stitches and make sure they aren't going to come out." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that he just wanted to get a good look at me. "Fine, Sam, can you come and check these stitches for me?" I asked and smirked at Dean's disappointed face. "You get weapons idiot." I said to him shoving him behind the car. "These look good, you're good at this." Sam said as Dean came back carrying three guns. We started towards my room and Dean stood close to me, as if to protect me. The three of us stopped in front of my door, guns held out in front of our bodies, as I pulled your own motel key card from my pocket. I slowly slid it into the card reader and pulled it back out, waiting for the beep before closing my fingers around the handle and quietly pushing down on it so I could open the door.  
"Stick one behind an outlet cover," Rowena - the oldest witch - was saying once I'd gotten the door open without being noticed and I stood there with the boys, just watching, as they made their way around the room, finding places to hide hex bags. I pulled back the hammer of my gun and they both froze at the sound of the click. They turned their heads slowly to face me and straightened.  
"How the hell did you find us?"  
"How did I find you in MY motel room?" I asked, tapping the gun against my chin thoughtfully, "hmm, I don't know!" I pointed the gun at the youngest witch again as she came charging at me. She was running slow, due to having been shot in the leg by Dean earlier, and I pulled the trigger quickly as Sam slammed the door shut to muffle the noise a little. She screamed and dropped to the floor again, holding her thigh as she rocked back and forth in agony.  
"Nice shot," Dean said as Rowena looked from the incapacitated witch to the three of us with wide, angry eyes. Aleigha looked over at Dean, the corner of her lip curled with rage, and began to mutter something under her breath. "What?" he said but she ignored him and just kept speaking quietly.  
"Oh Crap." I said, looking up at Dean who was now rigid as a board and staring straight ahead at her. "Dean?" I said softly; staring at Aleigha.  
"Shoot him," Aleigha demanded, staring at Dean and he turned to Sam, raising his gun immediately. Sam's eyes went wide and he took a step back. I steeled myself for what was coming next. "Woah, Dean, what are you--?" Sam was cut off by the sound of a gun shot and I flinched as Sam dropped to the floor. I looked down at him, to see that he had simply dropped to avoid getting hit by the bullet, not because he'd actually been hit. He rose and began to try and wrestle the gun from his brother. "Dean--!"  
"Let go, Sammy!" Dean yelled, attempting to get control of the gun again, but Sam held on tight and refused to let him have it. "Kick him!" Rowena yelled, crouching down beside the younger one and examining her second gunshot to the leg. I watched the boys with an amused expression as they began to realize what was going on. Dean was under some sort of mind control, and was being forced to do whatever the witch told him to. I looked over at the two witches and raised my gun aiming it at the one who was hurt.  
"Let him go!" I demanded as Dean kicked Sam hard in the leg and caused him to yell out, releasing the gun. Another gunshot rang out pulled back the hammer of the gun, looking over in time to see that Sam had tackled his brother to the floor and a bullet had lodged in the ceiling. I walked closer to the witches, trying not to get in the boys' way. "Let. Him. Go." I said in a steely voice. "No," Rowena responded, "the only way he will stop is if she is - or he is - dead." Smirking at the witch as Sam and Dean continued to wrestle for control of the gun, I pulled the trigger of mine and a bullet went shooting out, piercing the youngest witch's skull. She let out a small shriek of surprise right before I killed her, and Rowena screamed in outrage. She grabbed the woman's shoulders and shook her. "Aleigha?!" When she didn't respond, she glared up at me and jumped to her feet. "Bitch!"  
She lunged at me and you let out an 'oof!' as I hit my back on the floor. My gun fell from your hand and she grabbed it, aiming it at my face. I smirked as she lined the gun up with my head. "Go ahead," you prompted, "kill me." I pulled myself up to her ear, "You'll never get away with it."  
"No," she said, "that's too easy." She looked over at Sam and Dean and I did too, noticing that Sam had finally gotten the upper hand in the battle for the gun. He'd slid it across the room and was holding his brother down as he lay on his stomach, trying to get to it.  
"Dean, stop!" he yelled but he wouldn't, he just kept clawing at the floor and kicking at Sam.  
"Let me go!"  
"You killed my prodigy ," Rowena said menacingly above me and I turned my attention back to her. "I kill a lot of people." I said twitching my hand, "I never said that I was human, you idiot witches of the Grand Coven just assumed I was." She slowly got off me, her face unsure "So now I'll kill someone you love." she said, her voice shaking a little. My eyes widened as I scrambled to my feet and ran for Dean's gun across the room. The witch pulled back the hammer of my gun just as I threw myself in front of Dean, kneeling down and aiming the gun up at her as well.  
"Alex, NO!" Sam shouted, reaching for me as two gunshots rang out simultaneously and my body hit the floor. I'd hit Rowena in her shoulder and she had vanished, a look of terror on her face. However hers had pierced my chest, to the side of my heart, I was going to die, as far as the boys knew anyway "Alex!"  
Sam moved off his brother and over to me as you lay on your back, my hand pressed firmly to my side. I could taste the blood that was rushing up my throat and oozing into my mouth. I coughed as Sam raised my head and brushed the hair from your eyes. Beside you, Dean was getting to his knees and putting a hand to his forehead as whatever control the witch had over him faded away. He looked over at me with wide eyes and rushed over.  
"Alex?" he said, gently moved Sam away from me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't answer and he choked out, "Alex?!"  
"How..." was all I could say as I looked up at him and swallowed back the blood in my mouth which had made my voice sound gargled. I cleared my throat, squeezing my eyes shut, and then opened them again to continue with, "How do you two get along without me?"  
Dean didn't mean to, but he laughed when I said this. Sam glared at him, clearly not remembering that that was what I had said to them back when I killed the demon that had them pinned to the wall. I laughed too, but then I was overtaken by a fit of coughing and the smile vanished from Dean's face immediately.  
"Alex?" he said, his voice shaking. I didn't answer as my eyes slowly drifted shut and my breathing became laboured. I may as well get this over with quickly. Dean's eyes were searching the room for something, anything that could stop my gunshot wound from bleeding but deep inside he knew it was too late. The air I was sucking in sounded like whistling gasps now and both boys looked down at me with tear-filled eyes. Dean swallowed hard, clearing his throat so that his voice didn't come out broken. "Alex."  
My last breath came out as a long, slow one that passed between my lips as I slumped in Dean's arms and my head fell back a little. I knew that they thought I was dead and gone. I could hear it as Dean blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay. He grit his teeth, causing the muscles in his jaw to flex, as Sam moved in closer to him.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" he asked softly but his brother didn't answer, he simply stood up with me in his arms and walked over to my bed so he could lie me down on top of the mattress. His nostrils were flaring as he tried to keep his emotions in check, swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump in his throat. "Dean, you okay?" Sam glanced over at me, immobile on the bed, and walked over. He frowned down at me and pushed the fiery orange hair from my eyes one last time as he sat down beside me.  
"I don't know how we will get along without you."  
I heard him walk over to Dean and wrap his arms around him as Dean began to sob. I opened my eyes and made myself invisible walking silently to the door and waiting for them to notice. Dean looked up from Sam's shoulder and gasped in shock. "Sammy, she's gone." Sam released Dean and turned around. "What the hell." He breathed "We need to go and see Bobby, find out what happened, even Cas wouldn't take her like that." I groaned inwardly flashing out to Bobby's house thirty miles away in sioux falls. 


	8. Chapter Seven - Edge of the Pentagram

Bobby hugged me as I came in. "What are you doing here?" he asked and I frowned. "The boys are coming here, I ah, died. They need to know now Bobby." He nodded. "You go on and get changed, I'll get things ready for when they get here, how long will they be?" He asked taking things in his stride like he always does. "About twenty minutes, we weren't far away." I walked towards Bobby's storeroom and pulled out the clothes that I had stashed there. I pulled my black thick lycra and vinyl body suit over my body and pulled on my black boots and leather jacket. I let my red hair out of it's loose ponytail and settle around my shoulders. I swiped somme black eyeshadow around my eyes and some blood red lipstick onto my lips. I walked out of the room pulling my weapons straps on and met Bobby in the hall. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked and I nodded, smiling. "Ok, well the boys called they are five minutes away. You'd better wait in the lounge." I nodded and walked to the living room, picking up a book on pixie lore. I heard the loud impala pull up and Bobby called out to me "They're here." I laughed "Ok." I heard the boys come in and start explaining to Bobby what had happened. I sat on the couch and read the book I was holding "She just disappeared, one minute she was lying on the bed. Dead and the next she was gone. Ruby didn't do this Bobby, she would have told us. Dean said. "Alex?!!" Sam said, shock lacing his voice. "What are you wearing?" he continued as they came into the living room. I looked up, "Sam, Dean." Dean followed Bobby in, his mouth hanging open. "Alex?" Dean asked I sneered at them, shaking off the friendliness from my face, I stood up. "Not Alex." Dean said pulling out a knife. "Dean." Bobby warned. Dean ignored him and came towards me, knife outstretched. "Who are you and why are you in Alex's body?" Sam asked slowly. "I am Alex, just my name isn't Alex and, I'm not exactly a human either." I countered, Sam frowned reaching behind him for a knife stashed in his back pocket. "Don't grab that knife Sam." I said lowly. "Hang on, if you aren't exactly human.... What are you? Better yet, how about you tell us who you really are." Dean asked slowly advancing on me. I took a step back. "Dean, I would't do that." Bobby warned, I glanced at him and he mouthed something at me 'look at the knife.' I looked down and saw the knife they called 'Ruby's Knife' and groaned "Dean, this isn't going to end well.' Bobby warned. Dean darted forward at me with the knife. I snarled at him, "You've done it now." I heard Bobby sigh. "Dean, think about this, think about all the times we were together, I'm not what you think." I took another step back. "Luce!" Bobby growled and indicated up at the ceiling, a devils trap decorated the ceiling "Oh, Shit," I groaned Dean looked up at the ceiling, "You're a Demon?" he said disbelief littering his voice. I nodded slowly, "I know what you're thinking... Just hear me out..." I said Dean turned his head away from me "Sam!" Dean yelled Sam nodded and stepped forward to the edge of the pentagram. I looked over at Bobby in a panic. He shrugged, not knowing what to do. I sighed as Sam began chanting "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," I snarled "That won't work on me Winchester. I'm not in a vessel." Bobby looked at me alarmed. I shrugged at him, a wicked grin on my face. "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii," Sam paused with a panicked look at Dean when my red hair shot into an obsidian black, the true colour of my hair and fangs erupted in my mouth. Dean nodded for him to continue with a sad expression on his face. "omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.Ergo, draco maledicte.Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,te rogamus, audi nos." I stood in the pentagram waiting for them all to say something as they stared at me with shocked faces. I sighed and then smiled with fangs lengthening in my mouth. "Come at me boys." Dean ran at me with the knife and Sam came at me with an angel blade that had been sitting on the table. Dean got to me first and Sam stopped to watch when the knife pierced my abdomen. Light flickered inside my body and then stopped. I reached down and pulled the knife out, throwing it on the ground. Bobby cleared his throat "As, I was going to say, you Idjits. This is Luce, she is a knight of hell and a greater demon. She is also the high assassin of hell.She is my eldest friend and believe it or not you have known her much longer than you think." I snarled at Dean as he looked at me through hurt eyes. Sam ran at me with a silver blade and plunged it into my throat then took a step back. I looked at them with bored eyes and then pulled out the blade, a gaping hole was left in my throat. I made a choking noise and sunk to the ground. « Not a real silver blade dumbass. » I stood up as the hole in my throat healed. « If I see either of you two again, mark my words. I will be there to kill you. » I said as Bobby scratched an opening into the devils trap. I walked outside and swung my leg over my bike, sliding on a black helmet. I watched as Dean and Sam came running outside with gaping mouths. I took off, leaving them behind.


	9. Chapter Eight - Three Throwing Knives

Four months later I was listening to the sounds of the wilderness as I wiped the blood on a rag I kept tucked in my back pocket before setting my hands on the handlebars of my Ducati. Kicking the stand-up, I turned on my music and plugged in both earphones. 'Angel with a shotgun' by the cab rang through my helmet on maximum volume as I set off back to the motel. I sniggered at the irony. The motel was about eight miles down the road with a gas station in between, I hadn't eaten in three days and though I didn't have to,  I liked feeling human every now and then.  
Three throwing knives, a pistol, two hundred rounds of salt and silver bullets sat were stowed in the large seat compartment of my bike,  along with my own, hand made karambit. Its blade was moulded to my grip with the sigil of Lucifer burned into the base of the handle. It could cut through bone like it was jelly; little resistance and a whole lot of mess, just the way I liked it.  
I arrived back at Rory's motel in under ten minutes. I found I had two messages on the bedside phone. One was an ad for insurance and the other was from Bobby. I'd been out for less than an hour so it must have been recent.  
"Luce, I need your help. I know you said you were done with those boys but it's kinda important. We're at an old barn just off the main road into Rigdon, it's not too far from where you are I hope."  
I groaned and stood up, I went back out to my bike and pulled out pitch black helmet, I pulled it over my head and tucked my hair into the bottom of it.  
Bobby had sounded desperate and he's never desperate. Plus he'd called me, I was a last resort, I had sworn to those boys that the next time I saw them I would be there to kill them. I hadn't been seen on the surface for months and I hadn't told anyone that I was coming back today, no hunter, no demon, no angel, nothing knew I was back in the game and had killed fifteen vampires twenty minutes ago. Something was very wrong.  
Turning off the engine and putting the stand down, I left my black Ducati 899 close to the barn in case I needed to get away fast. I'd learned from previous mistakes. I loaded up on knives, ammo and my pistol. My karambit was, however, the only one on show apart from the two katana I had strapped to my back. My gun was holstered and my throwing knives secured on my belt or up my sleeves.  
Upon entering the barn I was amused to see Bobby along with Sam and Dean strung up on large wooden poles. They were bound by their arms and legs, suspended about four feet in the air.I flipped my visor up and stood in the doorway before frowning at Bobby who caught my eye, then making my way cautiously behind a stack of wood to the left.  
Five figures had been surrounding Bobby and the boys, by their crooked backs and height of at least ten feet, I concluded them to be jram. A usually docile species of werewolf, until provoked. Once the beast breaks free no amount of silver will help you. They viciously tear apart their prey in a matter of seconds devouring all, skin and bone, creatures of mine evolved into a species that was unbecoming of their original forms. They also had extremely sensitive noses and were very territorial. Swiftly I brought the blood stained rag from my pocket and rubbed it over my face and arms. Pulling up my hood I covered my helmeted head. Werewolves weren't fond of other werewolves, but they were petrified of vampires. I'd rather they saw me as a threat than a meal. Although I was definitely more of a threat than even the alpha vampire.  
I turned to stick my head out a little to see what was happening and what the best angle was to shoot them from when I came face to face with one of the dogs. His snout was centimetres from my face, his beady yellow eyes focused solely on me. Reaching for my throat it growled deeply, alerting the others. I growled back and he wined pitifully, I smiled showing him my fangs. I drew a Katana made from celestial bronze from my back and shoved it through the dull creatures chest. I picked him off the ground and threw him ten feet across the room. I heard Dean's voice, "Who the hell did you call Bobby?" Bobby sighed, "You wouldn't like it if I told you." I laughed and realised I still had my helmet on. I snuck behind the boys who heard me behind them. "Who's there?" Sam asked as I hovered behind him. I pushed my way into Bobby's head telekinetically. 'give them a message for me, tell them I won't talk to them. Don't tell them who I am or that I am in your head, it would only give it away.' Bobby nodded "They won't talk to either of you, why would they? The came here for me because I asked them to help us not for you idjits."  
I caught sight of the Wolves stalking towards the poles, they could smell me now. Laughing to myself, I cut Dean free and he fell off the pole. "Your helper has a sick sense of help Bobby." He growled steeling himself for the advancing wolf. I hovered behind the pole and saw Bobby looking at me. 'What? I told you i'd kill them' I asked sarcastically inside his head. He sighed and shook his head. I turned back to Dean and the wolf that had now become four. "Crap." I said louder than I had meant to, thankfully my voice was distorted by the helmet I was still wearing. I climbed up the pole and pushed off it into the middle of the fight. "Nice of you to join me, took you long enough to ge-" Dean broke off as he saw the Katana drawn with one hand and my karambit in the other. "Dear God, who are you?" he said as I scaled one of the wolves and growled in it's ear. The other wolves stopped advancing on Dean and turned on me. I grinned inside my dark helmet and swung the katana into the first two wolves, leaving it embedded into the second one and, jabbing the next one with my karambit. I spun and pulled the my second katana from the first wolf I had killed and decapitated the last wolf.  
They all fell to the ground with a loud thump. I looked up to see Sam and Dean watching me in awe. I shook my head and darted over to cut Sam and Bobby off the poles. Sam was first, he hurried over to his brother and quickly became engrossed in conversation with him. I helped Bobby off the pole and pulled him over to the door way, "You owe me Singer, this is not the first time I have done something like this for you." I growled through my helmet, Bobby chuckled "You sure you want to kill those boys?" He asked I pulled my helmet off and looked at him with shiny black eyes. He looked over my shoulder and I heard the boys coming towards us. Bobby hurried over to talk to them as I pulled up my hood.I stood leaning in the doorway once again, wiping my blade with the rag. When I heard familiar foot steps behind me. "Thanks man." I laughed quietly and turned my head away from Dean.  
"You should't be thanking me Winchester." I hissed pushing off the door way and heading back to my bike. I felt him grab my hood and pull it off my head, letting my hair cascade like a waterfall down my back. I pulled my helmet over my head and turned to him. "Why don't you want us to know who you are?" I laughed at the confused look on Dean's face. "If you knew that, I'd have to kill you, Winchester." I said as I straddled my bike. "You should be lucky that I am friends with Bobby Singer and he is the only person on this planet, I haven't wanted dead at any time. He owes me, big time." I revved the engine and looked at Dean through my helmet, "Goodbye, Winchester." I said, he nodded and turned away from me.


	10. Chapter Nine - Animal Hearts from the Supermarket

I didn't expect the Winchesters to turn up when I was at Bobby's. « You know how I feel about Dean, Bobby but there is no way he will ever trust me again. » I was deep in conversation with the man who I considered a brother. « You know what he thinks of us and he doesn't even know the whole truth. » I heard the rumble of the impala and sighed. Bobby looked at me in alarm «  I swear I didn't know that they were coming. » I nodded and continued speaking « Anyway, with John dead hell is going crazy, apparently the Winchesters are up for grabs now. God knows how many lesser demons are going to be up here trying to attack them. Azazel is just waiting for he chance to strike although she refuses to tell me anything, Alistair is dead and ,» I broke off as I heard doors slam «  I'd better go to work, you should come and see me down at the bar some time. Tonight's show is going to be amazing. » I said picking up my keys. « Hey, Bobby who's is the Ferrari outside? Killer markings. » Dean said as he came in the front door, cleaning his hands. « Yeah, anti possession markings carved into the wheels? Who is the hunter you haven't told us about? » Sam continued as he came in the door also cleaning his hands. They both looked up and went silent. I ignored them. « Anyway. It was nice to see you again Bobby, same time next week? I hope you come and see the show one day. » I patted him on the shoulder and turned towards the door. « See ya Luce. Let me know what time it starts? » I turned and smiled at him « 7 pm sharp. I hear that tonight there is a two for one deal on food and booze. » I quipped in my very kiwi accent. I stalked past the boys and grabbed my weapons from the bench, waved to Bobby and went outside. I slid into my Ferrari and heard an almighty yell from the house. « BOBBY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER? SHE'S A DEMON. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS AND YET YOU ARE HAVING CONVERSATION WITH HER EVERY WEEK! » Dean was furious and sounded a little hurt. « CALM DOWN DEAN, I TOLD YOU SHE HAS BEEN MY FRIEND FOR A LOT LONGER THAN YOU HAVE KNOWN HER. I CAN JUDGE HER CHARACTER SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU IDJITS CAN! » Bobby shouted back. I smiled and revved the engine, taking off down the long, dusty driveway. Twenty minutes later I arrived in Sioux Falls. I worked at the local bar, it was enough to get by and I always could go back to hell if I needed somewhere to be. I worked on the rack, I was the boss but I was also the premier assassin of hell. My job was to hunt down the rogue demons, no one except for Azazel; and now Sam, Dean and Bobby, knew that I was an assassin. I was only working when I was asked to so right now, I had free time. « Hey! Luce! You performing tonight? » I turned to see one of the deputies from the sheriff's department « Sure am, you coming along? » I asked the smiling deputy and nodded « Well then, I'll see you in an hour or so. » I turned and headed towards the bar. « New set tonight, I'll go and inform the others. » I said to the owner who nodded. I gathered the other members of the performance groups. « We are doing new songs tonight, quite a range ok? » They all nodded « What songs? » A younger member piped up from the back of the room. « Hello, by Adele, I miss the misery, Amen, daughters of darkness and I like it heavy by Halestorm, Magnets by Disclosure and seven devils by Florence and the Machine. » They all nodded « dancers, listen to the music and sort out your performances. Lighting, do the same but make the lights reflect the mood of the songs. Rehearsals in one hour. » I turned and walked to the dressing room. Humming I peeled through the clothes looking at them through black eyes absentmindedly grinding my teeth.  « You know, if you want to show them the real you, dress in your own clothes. I know you hate this girly stuff» I turned blinking away the blackness. « Alex, right? You're the audio-visual guy. » He smiled « I'm surprised you remember my name, it's not like you talk to any of us much. You like to be alone. You seem to be thinking about something else the whole time you're here. » I smiled and cocked my head to one side « You shouldn't be surprised that I know your name, Alex. Although I am guessing you are going to be surprised when I tell you I know your little secret. » He glanced behind him « What secret? I have no secrets. » He gushed and I smirked, I leant forward so my lips were by his ear « You're a werewolf sweetie. » I whispered and he skittered back. « How did you know that, I haven't told anyone that. » I smiled and inhaled deeply. « I can smell it on you, » I blinked my eyes black « It helps that I am a demon . » His mouth dropped open. « Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I am friends with Bobby Singer, » I said calmly « That hunter? » He asked weakly « Yes, he has known about you for quite a while, and as you eat animal hearts from the supermarket, We have no problem with you. » I smiled and he breathed out. « Anything special for tonight? » I nodded my head at his question.  « Yes, I want you to project a different image of me onto each screen, when I sing daughters of darkness, hello and seven devils. Four for dod and I miss the misery, three for hello and seven for seven devils ok? We'll record it during the dancers rehearsals. » « Okay, see you in an hour. » He sped off to tinker with the lights, and I turned back to the array of pink dresses and skirts on the rack. « Ugh. » I grunted in disgust. Alex was right, I had to wear my own clothes.


	11. Chapter Ten - Black Eyes and Turtlenecks

An hour later I was standing in a black  corset, black pleather pants and a pair of six inch stiletto heels. I had on my classic dark smokey eye makeup and I had switched out my usual red lipstick for a deep purple. « Wow, so DOD for this one? » Alex asked and I nodded. «I brought props. » I said holding up a duffle bag full of weapons. « Ok lets film. » Alex said leading me into a brightly light back room that had a green screen. « I film here sometimes, Oscar doesn't mind. » I smiled at the enthusiastic young man. « Green screen means we can put anything you want behind it... » I smiled « Ok, put the music on. » He pressed record and then pressed play...  
Four hours later I was standing in the wings in a long sleeved, floor length, flowing black dress with a gold belt that looked like a snake wrapped around my waist, one curling down my arm with the head sitting on my hand. I had a gold cuff on the other. I looked down at my feet which were sitting in black stilettos. I took a deep breath in. I had received a text from bobby a few minutes earlier saying that all three of them would be in the audience and he had not told Dean I was performing. I liked that, the music started and I walked out onto the stage, I was not surprised that they hadn't arrived yet but I knew they would soon. I heard the impala pull up as I sang the last line of the first song and the lights dimmed. I saw them come in and sit down as the next song began to play. « Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I miss the misery, I've been a messed since you stayed, I've been a wreck since you changed, don't let me get in your way, I miss the lies and the pain, the fights that keep us awake ake, ake. Oh, I'm telling you. I miss the bad things, the way you hate me, I miss the screaming the way that you blame me.  » I watched Dean's reaction out of the corner of my eye as I performed the song, I saw him try to get up and Bobby pull him back down and say something in his ear. I finished up the song « ...I miss the misery. » and the stage went black. I could still see Dean sitting staring at the table. I knew he would do that for most of the night, at least he wasn't leaving. I changed my position for the next song and waited for the music. I hoped he could understand, that in my own backwards way, I was trying to apologize. I watched as four different versions of me appeared on the screen and started chanting « Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, Na Na na na na, » They chanted, then I began with the lights still dimmed. « We came to battle baby, We came to win the war, We won't surrender, Till we get what we're lookin for, We're blowing out our speakers somehow, There goes the neighbourhood, A little scissor happy, Little misunderstood. » The lights came up to show me with a different colored lipstick, it was black this time, and wearing black jeans and a leather jacket with my name - Luce- plastered on the back«  We can turn you on, Or we will turn on you... » I looked over at Dean who was looking up at me. I turned away again to look at the deputy who had come in earlier « Daughters of darkness sisters insane A little evil Goes a long, long way We stand together No we're not afraid We'll live forever Daughters of darkness Daughters of darkness. » I watched as Dean took in my four duplicates who chanted the next verse while swinging various blades and knives, one had a bow and arrow. I opened my mouth to sing the next verse « We're all survivors somehow, we just broke out the pack, and I don't need no dog tags, my name is on my back, we can turn you on or we can turn on you. » I stopped and my 'sisters' continued. I slunk back into the shadows to finish the song. « Never down, never out, playing hard living loud, keeping up with the boys, making out, making noise. And you'd better get me home before the sun comes up-up-uuuuuppppp. » My counterparts finished off and I changed into a high collared deep purple dress with my snake winding down my arm again. I began the next song, it was a little softer with only me on the stage. « A fire's gotta burn  
The world is gonna turn, rain has gotta fall, Fate is gonna call, But I just keep on breathing  
Long as my heart is beating, Someone's gotta hate, It's never gonna change, Gets harder everyday, This is one hell of a place, to Keep your heart from freezing, To keep yourself believing  
But I won't run, I'm not afraid, I'll look em in the eye, Gonna hear me say, It's...My life, My love, My sex My drug My lust; My god it ain't no sin, Can I get it, Can I get an Amen My grace My church My pain My tears My hurt My god, I'll say it again Can I get it Can I get an Amen.Can I get it Can I get an Amen. Life has gotta kill, Faith is gonna blind Hope is gonna fade The truth is gonna lie Sometimes there's no reason To justify the meaning But I won't run I'm not ashamed It's gonna take more than this for me to break » I looked just over Dean's shoulder for the entirety of the song, he looked at the table. I could tell he had tears in his eyes. He wanted so badly to hate me and yet every fibre of his being was telling him to just watch. The next song went quickly and by the look on his face Dean knew I was singing about him and his impala. The next song was very different and Dean could tell, It made him look up when it wasn't rock. As I sung it I let all my emotions in and I was wearing a white dress with a silver snake this time, and a leaf garland around my head. «  Hello, It's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet, to go over everything. they say that times supposed to heal ya, but I aint done much healing... » I looked over at Dean, who had tears in his eyes. « I'd forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. » I looked at Bobby who nodded and I glamoured my face so only they could see what was really on it. « Hello, from the other side...I must have called a thousand times. » Tears began dripping down my face, staining my pure white dress with black ichor and red blood « To tell you, I'm , sorry for everything that I have done but when I call you never seem to be home. » I paused to look at Sam who was frowning. « Hello from the outside, at least I can say that I've tried to tell you, I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore. » I trailed off and Alex faded out the music until it got to the bridge before the chorus « It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time... » I trailed off and looked at Dean who had his mouth hanging open staring at me. The lights faded and I quickly changed my clothes back to my black flowing dress. As my final song started. Everyone looked around at he strange music and no sign of the singer. « Holy water » One image of me sang and then faded away, another appeared « can not save you now. » it disappeared and another one appeared « Thousand Armies couldn't keep me out » that too faded « I don't want your money » another appeared « I don't want your crown » and faded then another « See I've come to burn » another appeared « Your kingdom down. » I listened to the song knowing I wasn't coming in until the chorus watching my duplicates sing with a little smile on my face. They all appeared « Holy water. »  the chanted « cannot help you now.  See I've come to burn your kingdom down And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out. I'm gonna raise the stakes  I'm gonna smoke you out. »  I took a step forward in the black ness, my makeup was different. Bright red lipstick and dark shadowed eyes. « Seven Devils all around you. Seven devils in my house. See they were there when I woke up this morning. And i'll be dead before the day is done. » I sang with my duplicates for the next verse and then sang by myself and stared directly at Dean. « And now all your love will be exorcised. And we will find you saints to be canonised. And it's an even song. It's a melody. It's a battle cry. It's a symphony » My duplicates sang the chorus and then I sang the final verse with gut wrenching emotion. « They can't keep me out. 'Til I tear the walls. 'Til I save your heart. And to take your soul. For what has been done. Cannot be undone. In the evil's heart. In the evil's soul. Seven devils all around you. Seven devils in your house.See I was dead when I woke up this morning. you'll be dead before the day is done. Before the day is done » I sank to my knees as I sang the last line and my duplicates all turned to look at Dean. They nodded at him and then bowed and slammed the katana they were holding into the ground. I glamoured what the others would see and looked up at Dean with shining black eyes. He nodded and stood shakily and took a step toward me. My eyes widened and I panicked. I ran off the stage into the back. I heard the cheers and Alex came onto the stage. « Thank you for your applause, I am sorry to say that will be Luce's last performance, she has been asked to perform in another town. One more round of applause for Luce tonight. » The applause in the bar was thunderous. I smiled and Changed into my black turtle neck and dark blue jeans. «  Stepped back onto the stage and whispered to Alex that I wanted to perform one more song. He knew the one I was talking about. Clapping echoed from my counterparts who were wearing the same thing as I was. They were all on the screens smiling and clapping. « Some like beautiful perfect and pretty, I see the good in the bad and the ugly. I need the volume one louder than ten, put the pedal to the metal needle into the red. If the windows aint shaking making my heart race, if i can't feel it in my chest I'm in the wrong damn place. » I smiled widely « Gotta demon in my soul and a voice in my head saying go go go I can sleep when I'm dead. There's a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees and there's a man down below that needs my sympathy. I got a ringing in my ears getting ready to burst. » I smiled wickedly at the crowd « Screaming hallelujah mother fucker take me to church.  I like it louder than the boom of the big base drum, I need it harder than the sound of a guitar grunge. » I looked over at Dean who was grinning. I pointed at him and gestured for him to come up with me with one finger. He looked surprised and moved towards me. I nodded and he clambered up onto the stage. He sang the next line and I trembled with anticipation. « I love to crank it up. Make it thump. » I smiled at him as I sang the next line. « Evil to the core, head banging in the pit and throw in my horns. » He smiled wickedly and sang the next few lines « And just like old school Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy. I need to drop it down low, And make it heavy » Then I joined him « I like it heavy. Ooooh Wahohoho, I like it heavy Oooh Wahohoho. » I turned so that I was facing Dean and sang the whole next verse. « I ride the lightning, roll with the thunder, Going down down down with my sisters and brothers. I fell in love with their darkest parts, Stand on the side of the wild at heart, I plucked the feather off a crow so I could fly, Since I was 13 years old I've had my fist to the sky. » He jerked the microphone away from me after that and sang the chorus alone. I sang the last lines with him « Some like it beautiful, perfect and pretty. I see the good in the bad and the ugly. » we finished the last of the normal lyrics and Dean handed me back the microphone, evidently surprised when the music kept going. I smiled and started to sing again. « Take me home tonight, I'll do anything for you. Buy a bottle of whisky we'll get matching tattoos. Tell me that you love me, Oh let me drive your car. We can sit til morning light just counting every star. Cause if there's a hell I'll meet you there and if there's a heaven they're serving beer. And if I'm an angel then you must be high. Oh, if there's a church it's rock and roll, and there's a devil I sold my soul. And it's alright, whatever we do tonight, cause if there's a God damnit, she won't mind. If theres a God baby she won't mind. » I looked up at Dean, tears were streaming down his face. I smiled and took a step back into the shadows. I watched from the opposite side of the stage I had left on as Dean looked up at my counterparts. Who's expressions had changed. « Dean. » One said and he looked over at the next one. « You know what you need to do. » Their clothing suddenly changed and they looked around apparently confused. They each took a katana from their back and slammed it into the ground. « Fight, for you want. God knows she has. » They disappeared one by one into smoke and the stage went black. Everyone clapped and Alex came onto the stage. I let my eyes go black and I went to stand outside, Leaning against the wall of the building, just around the corner from the Impala. I was wearing my black jeans, dark grey turtleneck and my leather jacket. I stood there and waited. 


	12. Chapter Eleven Accept Me and I'll Go Anywhere with You.

Accept Me and I’ll Go Anywhere with You   
I heard voices after about five minutes. « I may not trust her Dean, but you are obviously still in love with her. She trusts you, I trust you but- » Sam was saying I rolled my eyes. « But nothing, she would never have left if you two didn't react the way you did when you found out. She wanted nothing more than to tell you the truth, but -» Bobby was cut off by an exasperated Dean. « But what Bobby, if she really wanted to stay why did she disappear. Why didn't she stay now. You can't honestly expect me to believe that she cares about us. If she even did in the first place. » Bobby sighed « Do you think that maybe she panicked. I mean this is a highly unorthodox situation. You are a Winchester, a hunter and she is a Demon. Dean, do you trust me? » Bobby replied. I heard a door open and shut as Sam got in the car. « Yes, Bobby I trust you. » Dean sighed « Then, know that I am telling the truth when I tell you. She loves you. She loves you and feels more strongly for you that I have ever seen her feel and we have been close friends for years. I don't think she even knows how much she loves you, not yet. » Silence was deafening for a few moments and then « So then where is she Bobby. I need to tell her how I feel. The truth is, I never stopped loving her. I know she has lied to me but, I can see reason in that. I lie to people that I love all the time, to protect them. » I heard an almighty sigh. « You know what, never mind. I'll probably never see her again. » I heard a door open and then slam then I heard Bobby get into the car. The impala rumbled to life and I heard it pull away. I stepped away from the corner and watched it leave. I sighed and walked over to my Ferrarri. I followed them from a distance, lights off and eyes black. I pulled off to the side a few hundred meters from Bobby's driveway. I could sense a demonic presence and flashed to a few meters away from the impala. With the lights off it was pitch black. I could see Sam and Dean in the car arguing. Bobby was looking in my direction. I heard a crack of a branch from my left and sunk down lower into the bushes. I watched as a shape emerged from across the driveway. Dean and Sam got out of the car and Bobby was watching the darkness warily. There was a bone chilling growl and I pulled out my bow and an arrow tipped with hellfire obsidian. I loaded my bow and aimed at the creature following it to just in front of the boys. I let the arrow loose and it slammed into the creature chest directly above it's heart. I smiled and lowered my bow. Dean's head snapped around to look at the creature. « A perfect shot, where the hell did that come from. » Bobby laughed, « Who do you think? » Dean smiled and Sam looked confused. « I don't understand. Who are you talking about? » Bobby turned in my direction. I let out a low hiss as a hellhound came careening towards them. I let out another arrow, it pierced the hound's skull just before it reached Sam. The obsidian made the corporeal form of the beast visible as it hit the ground. « What is with these attacks? » Sam asked incredulously. « Azazel must be mad that none of her attacks have reached you. She must think she is distracted tonight. » Sam looked at Dean. « Do you know what he is talking about? » Dean nodded and pulled Sam inside. « We need to get as much light out there as we can. » I could sense more hellhounds and demons. One by one I shot arrows into them as they emerged from the darkness into the pool of light that was slowly extending from the house. I turned and grabbed a hellhound by the scruff of his neck. « Seraphim? » I asked the shadowy hound, he turned his eyes towards me, they widened in surprise and then he yipped happily. I smiled « Stay there. How many are there? » he yipped four times. « Four left? » he dipped his head. I turned and saw them stalking across the yard. Two demons, two hellhounds. I could see Dean standing worriedly in the window. I snuck closer and loaded my bow. thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack. In quick succession I slipped out the arrows, which landed in the skulls of the now dead hounds and demons. « Seraphim, did Azazel send you? » I asked the hound who was hovering by my side. He dipped his head again. « You came because you wanted to find me? » He gave me a toothy grin. « Ok, come with me. You trust me don't you? » He nodded and brushed against my leg. I walked towards the house and stowed my bow on my back. I knocked on the door and waited. Sam flung the door open and the slammed it in my face. I frowned and waited Bobby opened the door with a sigh, « Thank you, I'm glad you were here. » he said indicating for me to come in. I took a step in and saw Dean sitting on a couch not far from me. I turned back to the door in which Seraphim was struggling against an invisible barrier. « Have you got any devil's shoestring anywhere? » I asked slowly. « Yes, why? » Dean asked from behind me. « I need you to remove it from any doorways and windows right now. » Dean came to stand behind me. « Why? » I turned to look at him « Because I have a friend with me and I want him to come inside. » His eyes widened and I looked up at the door. I pulled the plant from the frame and burnt it quickly. Seraphim padded in and rubbed up against my leg. I crouched down and pulled the hound against me. « That's a good boy, now can you make yourself visible please. » I asked the hound who shook his fur and slowly became a visible wolf, that had obsidian black fur with bright blue eyes. « Is that a hell hound? » Sam asked and I nodded. « Wow, I didn't know that they looked like that. » I smiled « He isn't your usual hellhound. » I looked over at Bobby who nodded slowly, « Seraphim here used to be the familiar of an angel, that is why he has blue eyes. He used to serve an angel who scared the life out of Michael. It is also why he is known as a hell wolf not hellhound.» I flicked my eyes too look at Dean. « And now? » he asked slowly. I smiled « He is loyal to me, in a sense he is my familiar. » Dean nodded and took a step towards me, I stiffened and bent down to look my wolf in his eyes. « Seraphim, are you going to hurt any of these men? » I asked the wolf and he shook his large head. I smiled and kissed his muzzle. « Good, They ask you to do anything, you do it. Do you understand? » He dipped his head and I smiled wider. « Now, you come to me with anything. You can sleep now. » I said to the wolf who circled and flopped onto the ground in a furry heap. I smiled and turned to Dean who was hovering awkwardly. « I, uh, I want to know if you'll consider coming with us, hunting I mean. Just this once, see how it goes. » He said looking at the ground. I cleared my throat, « If you accept what and who I am, then I will go anywhere with you. » I said. « I will come with you tomorrow and see what happens. » I turned and hugged Bobby, picked up the large wolf and carried him down the hallway. « Where's she going? » Dean asked. Bobby laughed « She's going to her room, she has had one here since you were five. » I smiled to myself and pulled open a door on my right. I ducked in and slammed the door shut, locking it and gently placing Seraphim -who was snoring softly- on the bed.  
The next morning Sam came in while Dean and I were discussing the seating arrangements for the trip to the next state over. "And why can't I sit up front with you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looking at Dean expectantly.  
"Luce, just not today OK. I need more time." He grumbled and continued walking away to grab his duffel bag. I watched after him sadly, taking a deep breath in. He still didn't completely trust me. Grabbing my bag I walked around to the driver's side, opened the back door of the Impala, threw your bag onto the seat and climbed in after it. I would usually sit behind Sam so that I could watch Dean drive. Today though, I don't want to watch him, I need to think. I took my phone out of my pocket and plugged my earphones in to it, my music began playing, loud. 


	13. Illuminated By Headlights

"What is she doing on that side?" Dean said to Sam as they walked towards the car, I smiled to myself. Dean stopped beside the window to look at me, I flicked open my eyes and stared at him. He jumped and then laughed when I smiled. I turned away and let my head hand over the back of the seat. I daydreamed while Dean drove, thinking back to Seraphim who I had left with Bobby, promising to call him if I needed anything. Then suddenly my phone rang making everybody jump. I looked down at the screen and groaned. « irrumabo •» I swore in latin in anger. Sam laughed at the look on my face. « Who is it? » Dean asked and I ooked up at him, « Azazel, King of Hell. One hell of an ass. I hate her but you can't choose your boss I guess. » He nodded gravely, « You'd better answer it. » he said softly and I nodded. « Salve, Azazel. » I said in a bored voice. I listened to the demon, and my eyes darkened. « Interficiendorum qui? Dixistis mihi factum est nihil me magis. » I rolled my black eyes and looked up to see both boys staring at me in the rearview mirror. I indicated for Dean to look back at the road and looked down again. « Quid ego nunc me. » I replied to the demon. I sighed, « Etiam cum Winchester. Scit enim pater occisus est? Veniunt ad vos.» I paused to let the angry demon vent. « Non amo te Azazel.Tu mihi superior, nulla. » He reprimanded me and I frowned "Et sic faciam vobis problema." ("Hello, Azazel. » «Killed who? Because you have  nothing, no one else.» "What I am now. » "I am with the Winchesters. She knows that her father was killed?  Then  come to you. " "I do not like you Azazel, You were never my superior" "I will do it, then it is your problem) I hung up and looked up to the two boys who were watching me intently. « What was that about? » Sam asked slowly, I sighed « I have been given an assignment to kill a demon, which incidentally is where we are going hunting, completely unrelated. There is something else killing those children, it is no demon. » I lifted my earphones and shrugged pressing play and closing my eyes. I could still hear the boys but they evidently thought I couldn't.  
"Dean, you've got to talk to her." Sam said looking over at Dean was shaking his head.  "Why?"  
Dean paused as he watched the road in front of the car "And say what? Huh?" He frowned slightly. "Yeah, I really like you but we've made a bit of a mess up top and down below and if you stay with me, you could get killed? Even though you're a demon and you could probably take care of yourself, we have angels on our tail now?" Dean glanced over at Sam "Right."  
"You should give her a little credit man, she's smart, she sees right through you. I don't know what your problem is, seriously Dean, be honest with her." Sam almost sounded pleading. "I know she loves you"  
"What?" Dean gasped. I had never told him that I loved Dean and my eyes flew open to see Sam staring intently at Dean, neither of them noticed. Dean had a 'what the hell are you talking about' look on his face as Sam sits and shakes his head  
"Fine Dean. Do nothing."  
Dean glared at his brother and turns the music up, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he peers out onto the dark road illuminated by the headlights. 


	14. Corsets and Katanas

I blinked a few times when the car door slammed. I was in a motel parking lot. I had evidently been deep in thought for hours. I grabbed both the boys bags as well as my own and climbed out of the car. Watching and listening to the silence of the night. I heard Dean walk out of the motel office and stretched. I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew he stopped for a moment to admire the view as my shirt pulled up when I lifted my arms above my head. I turned to Sam, « He's watching me isn't he? » Sam smiled through a laugh, « Yes, Luce I want you to know that if you hurt him, you're dead. » I smiled up at Sam, « You know if I wanted either of you hurt I wouldn't have stopped those hellhounds or demons yesterday. » Sam smiled down at me, I heard Dean laugh to himself as he noticed the height difference between the two of us. I am all of 5'1" and Sam being 6'4", I turned to him and smiled, I saw in his face the moment realized that the last thing he wants is to see anything happen to me because he has come to care about me, even as a demon. More than he wants to admit to himself and more when I saw the small break in his happiness when he realized that I probably didn't feel the same. Dean had no idea. No matter what secrets we had, I've fallen hard for Dean Winchester and I know it. No matter what he does, says or in this case what I don't say, I will be there for him no matter what. As he nears, I picked up the bags, leaning on the hood of Baby and smiled again.  
"We're in this one" my smile faltered and I lowered my gaze awkwardly. « You too Luce. » I nodded at the ground and followed them both into the room. Three single beds were in the room. I saw Dean grab the one closest to the window and I grabbed the one closest to the bathroom. « I guess I am in the middle then. » Sam said laughing to himself. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bag onto the floor. « You taking a shower, Sam or should I? » I asked the younger Winchester who I knew took a long time in the shower. « I'll go, you two need to talk. » Sam said skirting into the bathroom. « You know, I'd rather talk about this with both of you at once before I have to leave. » I shouted over my shoulder. Sam laughed « Yea, talk to Dean, Luce. » I heard the shower turn on and I looked over at Dean. « I know you need to tell me something, your brother is right, I see right through you, you're hiding something. And I know it isn't about the mess you've made in hell, I've been trying to clean that up. » I folded my arms across my chest and waited. « I know that that has gone badly. But you're right, I need to tell you something. Seeing you perform yesterday really hit me hard. I know that I shouldn't feel this way because of what we are. But » he cut off and looked at me expectantly, « I know, well I think I know what you are going to say and if I am right, I do need to know but I don't know if I am ready to tell you the same thing. » I turned away from him. « Luce, look at me. » I heard him stand up, « I know deep down you feel the same as I do, just look at me and tell me why you can't say it. » I turned to him. « The look of hatred, that look of utter betrayal, I know I lied to you but that look from your brother but most of all you, the betrayal, the disappointment and the hatred. I don't know if you are really ready to accept me yet. » Dean grabbed my chin with his hand. « Will this prove to you that I can accept you? » He asked pressing his lips to mine. « I need you, Luce. Always you, I need you. » I looked into his eyes, « You sure, you may change your mind after I show you what I am wearing tonight. » He looked at me through confused eyes. I smiled « There's a reason I never let you guys into my bag. » I turned and unzipped my black bag. I reached into it and pulled out my leather corset with black leather sleeves attached to it. Then I pulled out my black cargo style pants. « we'll that's not so bad. » Dean said examining the corset, « What are all these loops for? » I smiled nervously, « that's what I'm worried about. » I said as I started pulling my weapons out of my back. Katanas, knives, a bow, a couple of guns and last but not least an angel blade. But he didn't know that yet « An man called Balthazar gave this to me before he disappeared, I don't use it often but it comes in handy. » I looked up at Dean who was playing with the handle of a katana. « I can't always wave my hands and kill them, I sometimes like to hide who I am. it's better that way, if there are bystanders. Katana is easier than finger wiggling. » I heard the shower turn off and waited for Sam to come out. « I have to go and deal with this demon tonight, but your demon will be waiting for us tomorrow. My demon is killing things that don't need to be killed. I'm just going to get changed. » I said picking up the weapons and my clothes. I headed to the bathroom and changed. Swiping on some red lipstick and pulling my hair into a ponytail with my bangs hanging around my face. I opened the door. « Whoa. » Dean breathed and I smiled « See, greater level assassin of hell, not quite as cool as the league of assassins but far more deadly. » I grinned wider as Dean stood there with his mouth hanging open. « Dean shut your mouth. » Sam whispered and Dean regained his composure. « Well, Luce. I guess we'll see you later. » Sam said smiling at his brother who was fighting and playing with his pants. I nodded and headed out the door, « I will try not to make too much noise when I come in. » as i exited the room I made myself invisible, « Dude, we have to see this. » Came Sam's voice. I rolled my eyes and made my way down the road, I knew they were tracking my cell and I needed to hurry. I saw my target darting down an alleyway. I slunk after him. « Sad, isn't it? When you lose control of yourself so easily and no matter how hard you try, you can't get it back. » I said turning the corner into the dead end alley and making myself visible to the mid level black eyed demon. « Hello Christian. » I said a smile tainting my words. He froze and turned to me « Please, don't kill me, I haven't been killing humans, not here. That is someone else. Please, Luce please. » I smiled the tips of my fangs showing. « I have a job to do christian, you either tell me who made you lose control or who you killed to send you over the edge and i'll do my job quickly, or I'll do it slowly and make sure you live long enough to see me eat your heart. Your choice. » The demon paled and his eyes flicked black, so did mine. « You have five seconds Christian, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Times up, tell me or I'll torture it out of you. » I snarled. I pounced and landed on his chest pushing him over. I pulled a katana from the sheath on my back and I smiled darkly down at the demon who was beginning to panic. « It was Azazel, she made me kill my favorite hell hound when I was the only one who returned the other night from the Winchester raid, someone was waiting for us, killed us one by one. I panicked and left, Azazel was angry. She made me kill Chrissy, Juliet's pup. Juliet had to be restrained after that, it wasn't pretty. Chrissy was only a pup. Azazel made me do it. » I smiled and sunk my blade into his chest. « Requiem bene fili mi » I said to the fallen demon. I turned to see Dean and Sam standing in the alleyway. « That was dramatic. » I said gauging their reactions, « because I so didn't know you were going to follow me. » I said sarcastically. Sam laughed « you heard me didn't you? » I nodded and walked over to them, « Now, shall we get some food? » I asked standing away from Dean awkwardly. « Or shall we go back to the motel? » 


	15. Hellhounds and Saviours

Late the next afternoon, we finally found what Sam and Dean thought was going to be a vampire nest, I wan't so sure. There were claw marks, scratch marks and blood all around the large room, but no sign of any vamps.  
"What the hell?"I was annoyed with this « Something isn't right there are no vampires here. » I muttered "Where'd they all go?" I looked over at Sam who was standing behind some crates. "Maybe they left, got wind of us." He said walking towards the last room to check.  
'Doubtful" I muttered to myself.  
"Hey" Dean barked at Sam. "Stay together"  
I started to follow Sam when I heard a sound, like claws clicking on concrete.  
"Dean" You whisper loudly and point your gun over to the left, your free hand reaching for the angel blade in your jacket. Deans brows raise, his head shaking slightly and mouthing 'What?'  
"I heard something" You look around and tread lightly towards the noise you thought you heard.  
"Yeah, I heard something too" Sam agrees in a quiet voice and continues to head towards the closed door.  
"Sam" Dean hisses as he attempts to catch up with his brother and keep an eye on you at the same time. "Luce" he growls in your direction.  
You glance at Dean and nod, letting him know you are OK.  
Then I caught the scent « Dean, we need to get out of here right now. I know what it is. » But before I could grab him Sam grasped the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open. Ear-splitting growls are heard both from inside and outside the room, "Hellhound" I snarl at the same time Sam does and I see him rush into the room, his blade glinting.  
"SAM" Dean is heading into the room behind Sam when I hear the telltale panting in front of my. I flicked my eyes into black and stared in horror at Dean. He is about 10 feet away moving quickly away from me, the hound is hovering in front of him. My eyes open wider and I inhale sharply, not sure if I should do what I am about to do.  
« Cosmo, Cosmo. look at me. » The Hellhound turned on me and I saw blood lust in it's eyes, this was not the Cosmo I knew. Someone had got to him, turned him into a monster. The hound padded towards Dean, then towards me then back to Dean. torn between me and his kill, « Irrumabo. » I snarled Dean's head snapped towards me. I looked up at him and then I dove in front of the beast as he went for Dean's chest, It caught me, leaving large teeth marks in my chest, as I shoved my hand through the roof of the beast's mouth and crushing it's brain, killing it. I collapsed onto Dean's lap as Sam ran towards us, he had shoved his angel blade into the chest of the other hound.  
"Sam, pressure" Dean nods towards my shoulder as Sam dropped down and I nearly felt the pressure as he pressed as hard as he can on my shoulder. Dean looks at me and shakes his head, his eyes filled with sadness and fear. I can hear my heart beating loudly in my ears and my body has no feeling as I start to shake a little. I knew who they would call and that wasn't good.  
"Dean?" I whisper as I start to feel scared for the first time in centuries and I grab for his hand as my eyes close. « Don't think bad of me.... » I trailed off.  
"Luce.." I hear Sam's voice as he works on my shoulder and Dean gathers me closer to his body, his arms wrapped around me. "Dean, we gotta get her out of here"  
"Luce......Luce!. Baby please, please stay with me, open your eyes" Dean's voice is low and gravely as he grabs my face in his hand and gently shakes it. "Damnit. What the hell were you thinking?" he almost sounds angry with me.  
It takes all the strength I can muster to open my black eyes again. As I gaze into Dean's concerned eyes, I frown, bringing my bloody hand up to his face touching the side of his cheek tenderly.  
"Don't tell her my name, Ruby, I need Ruby but do not tell him my name. Please." My voice cracks as my hand falls limply to my side and my eyes close, a single tear falling from my eye.  
"DEAN" Sam looks at his brother impatiently. "Come on. Snap out of it, we gotta get her out of here and call Ruby"  
Dean looks at Sam, narrowing his eyes slightly and quickly gathers me up in his arms as Sam grabs the weapons and follows closely behind. It is getting darker as they head outside and Sam opens the back door of the Impala. Laying me gingerly on the blanket in the back seat, Dean gets in and rests my head in his lap. He grabs the towel and wraps it hard around my shoulder in a further attempt to stop the bleeding, his hand keeping pressure on the multiple gashes.  
Sam starts up the engine and the car roars out of the parking lot, turning back into town.  
"Sam"  
"I know"  
"I mean it"  
"I know Dean"  
Dean looks at your face, pale from loss of blood and pinches his nose taking a deep breath. « Why did she do this, it should have been me. » I could hear him muttering to himself, « Sam we need to call her Alex around Ruby, don't tell him much about her. I don't know why but she asked us to not tell him her name. I want to honour that. » Sam nodded and Dean continued to mutter to himself. "Damnit Ruby" he exclaimed suddenly "I need you." Thinking twice about that, he pleads. "Alex needs you. If you get this, if you can hear me, meet us at the motel, NOW  
She's hurt bad Ruby and this is my fault, she did this to save me. » he continues in his head. 'Please?'  
Looking down at me again, he moves the hair out of my face and see's my breathing is shallow and laboured. The pain in my shoulder is like a fire, those hell hounds were not normal, they were infected. Deadly to any other but I have a secret that I have only told Bobby.  
I'm not only a demon.


	16. Desertion and Stilinskis

"Luce" He says quietly as he stroked my cheek gently and leans down close to my ear. "You listen to me baby. I'm asking you to be strong now; I know you can do this. You fight. Fight with everything you've got. I know you can hear me and I know you're giggling at me right now being all sappy here, but...." He closes his eyes for a moment. "But, I need you. You can't leave me, not now. I just got you back. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you die." He kissed my forehead lightly. "I want you.... I need you to stay with me baby. Stay........Please"

Sam glanced in the mirror at his brother holding my injured body so tenderly and takes a deep breath, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal. « Come on Ruby, where are you? We need her.» Sam groans, my lips twitched into a smile. He trusts me, finally.  
Ten long minutes later, Sam pulls into the motel parking lot and jumps out rounding the corner, almost wiping out as he opened the car door. Dean got out and pulled me into his arms as Sam slams the door and opens the door to the motel room. As they enter the room they scan quickly for any sign of Ruby, but there is no-one. Dean lays me gently on the bed and threw back the blanket he had bundled me in. Sam rushes out of the bathroom with more towels as Dean is taking the blood soaked towel from my leg.  
"It's slowing down" Sam notes.  
"But she lost a lot of blood. I think her body is trying to heal but, It can't there is something in those bites that is preventing her from healing." Dean grimaces, looking at my pale skin and slightly blue lips.  
"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" Sam suggests, trying to think of anything.  
"She's not human,we can't." Dean grabs one of the bags and pulls out the grey duct tape, rolling some out as he starts wrapping it around my shoulder.  
"Dean" Sam looks on. "I don't know if that really...."  
"Anything Sam" he glares "I'm going to try anything" he continues to wrap my arm in duct tape. "Where the hell is Ruby anyway" he shouts in frustration.  
A sudden flutter of wings behind them causes both brothers to turn quickly and stare as Ruby stands there looking very worse for wear. "Dean" she frowns as he sees me lying on the bed "What happened to her? Who is she?"  
"Hellhound. Her name is Alex."  
"That is bad" Ruby moves forward to look over my injuries. "What is this grey stuff?"  
"It's duct tape Ruby, it's multipurpose and I thought it would help stop the bleeding"  
"Interesting" she leaned over my body and touched two fingers to my forehead. I gasped and my eyes flew open, « What the hell. » Dean yelled as I started hissing. « She's a demon? She should be healing. This is not good. What are you doing with a demon?»  
"OK, We are allied with a demon so what?" Dean asks impatiently after a minute or so of silence.  
Ruby turns to face Dean, a serious look on his face. "She is not doing well Dean, the wounds are deep and there has been a great deal of blood loss"  
"No shit Sherlock" Dean responds sarcastically.  
Ruby tilts his head to one side and is about to say something, when Sam puts his hand on Ruby's arm and shakes his head. Looking back at Dean, he frowned"I can heal her some, but perhaps not all the way, she is a demon and my grace could adversely affect her. Perhaps even kill her. »  
"Can we call someone else? Sam suggests as Ruby looked at him with a frown.  
"You do not need to call anyone else Sam. I can do what I can, but if she gets worse I shall stop." He looks at Dean. "How did this happen?"  
"She got in the way of the hellhound attacking me" Dean shakes his head.  
Ruby tilts his head and looks puzzled "A hellhound? But...."  
"Ruby. Please... Alex?"  
"Of course.It is strange that she is not healing."  
He pressed two fingers to my forehead and my body stiffened immediately, My eyes turning black and Ruby's glowing a lightning blue. « What is happening? » Sam breathed, staring at the wound on my shoulder that healed almost instantly. I suddenly flipped into the air shoving Ruby onto the bed. I hissed, « Ruby. Delightful. » Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. she then passed out and I blinked as her hand dropped from my head. I looked around to see Sam and Dean staring at me in shock. « Holy Crap, I'm alive. » I exclaimed suddenly. I looked up at Dean who's face had split into a grin. My mouth dropped open and I stepped towards him. « I have something I need to tell you. » I said as he stepped closer. We were almost touching now. « Yes, Luce? » He asked. I could feel Sam's eyes on us and I smiled. « You're an idiot Winchester. » He leaned forward and kissed me. I blinked in surprise and pulled away, I looked at the demon on the bed « She will not remember this, but he will wake soon. » I said, « I have to go and take care of Seraphim's food, I will be back in a few hours. » I nodded at Dean walking out of the door.  
Three Days later we were back at the bunker, Seraphim was asleep on the library floor while I read the ancient holy lore. I was debating something in my head, I had been debating it for a while now. Dean needed to let me go. I pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. Dean, you only need to know one thing. I will never stop loving you. Ever. That is a promise. The day I tell you otherwise is the day you know you have lost me, this me forever. I love you. remember that. Seraphim will let me know if you need me. I have to go, never forget.   
I folded the paper and wrote 'Dean' across it. I left it on his pillow, gathered my things and woke Seraphim. « Seraphim, find me if they need help. I have to leave» The wolf whined and I smiled, his loyalty was outstanding. I loved that wolf. He dipped his head and went to stand by Dean's bed. « Yes, protect him. Seraphim. Goodbye. »  
I disappeared leaving a smell of sulphur behind. I needed to be alone, to be unnoticed for a while. I reappeared outside a small town, the welcome sign proclaiming it to be Beacon Hills. I smiled, I could feel power here. I walked the highway towards the town, my hair changing from obsidian black to a dirty frizzy blonde mass, my teeth discoloring and misaligning, my sleek clothing becoming tattered and torn. Not like me at all. I was hiding and I knew deep down that Beacon Hills was the place to be. I could see houses now and I knew that I needed a 'family' I also knew that I needed a name, I needed a last name, I had to keep Luce. Novak was written on advertisement, Luce Novak. I smiled to myself. Fitting, now a cover story. Adopted, brilliant. I was going be good at this. I wanted to blend in, so I enrolled at the high school. It was a Monday morning so I could start straight away. I nodded at the lady in the office, Sarah her name was and turned to see two boys staring at me. I smiled and took my schedule from Sarah and walked to find my locker. I groaned, I had PE first and I knew from the chatter around the school that we were doing the rope, I couldn't stand out so I knew that I would have to pretend to not be able to climb it. I frowned at my locker and jumped when one of the boys from earlier was standing next to me when I slammed the door. « Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Scott, Scott McCall. » I smiled and looked over at the other boy who had joined us. « Stiles, Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. » I laughed and smiled broadly, « Nice to meet you Stiles, and you Scott. I'm Luce. Luce Novak. » 


	17. Bodies and Beacons

I watched the two boys survey me. "You need some clothes? I'm sure someone has some you can borrow." Stiles said slowly and I looked down. I huffed. "I'm sorry, I look a mess, I have been hunting this weekend and only got back this morning." Scott nodded and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Come on, we have english together first. You can sit with me and Stiles." I nodded thrilled to have made allies so quickly, although I suppose these are what you could call friends. I smiled at the floor already regretting my lies. English was easy, I surprised Lydia when I sat next to her. "You must me Luce. Scott and Stiles have been talking about you." I smiled at her "You must be Lydia Martin. Pleasure to meet you." The teacher called the class to attention and I turned my eyes to the front of the room. "Alright, has anyone read Jasper Jones?" she asked and no one moved. "It is a twist on To Kill a Mockingbird. A modern version if you will, an Australian To Kill a Mockingbird as said by one of It's reviewers, In my opinion It is similar in terms of theme, but in many others, it is very different and much more relatable to this day and age." I said not able to stop myself. I slowly raised my head. "Very Good, Miss Novak. Welcome to Beacon Hills." I nodded and smiled at the teacher. The rest of the class stared at me and I smiled softly. "The themes of Racism and Discrimination are what our focus is for this semester." The teacher carried on and the staring faces slowly lost interest in me. The rest of the day passed without a hitch. I left and went back to my adoptive family who I found sitting in the family room. "Good Afternoon Luce. How was your first day at BHHS?" Paul the dad said to me. I smiled. "It was great, I made some friends. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin I think." They smiled "We have got you some clothes you can wear tomorrow. We thought you could get some other things when you are with us." I nodded " think I'll head up to bed, I am quite tired." They nodded and allowed me to go. I sat on the bed and rifled through the pile of baggy jeans and questionable t shirts with disgust. I lay down and thought about calling Meg, my friend from Hell and decided against it. I didn't need a demon turning up here in Beacon Hills. I lay on the bed contemplating the future of my role in hell. I was slowly growing frustrated with the lack of power in my roll. Suddenly the Queen of Hell, Azazel appeared in my bedroom. "Do you think you're clever? Leaving the Winchesters? And Leaving one of my hellhounds with them?" I looked at him and pretended to cower in fear. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it anymore, they were growing attached to me." I pleaded. His expression softened. "I want your explanation about the hellhound Luce." I sighed "They caught him in chains, I couldn't touch them." Azazel nodded and I stood. "I want those Winchesters dead. I need them dead." she said more to herself. "And you need to be punished for your mistakes." she suddenly struck me across the face and I snapped. My eyes turned black and I let out an enormous snarl. "Luce?" Azazel said fear tinging her tone. I smiled, a mouth full of fangs. "I think It's time for a regime change Azazel. I'm not your lapdog, not anymore. I want a promotion. The rack. It's mine and I will get you the Winchesters. I am a thousand times more powerful than you, you pitiful excuse for a demon. I am in charge of the rack and when you die. I am Queen. Got it? It's time I took my rightful place in Hell." She nodded quickly and I snarled again. "Leave Azazel, before I kill you myself." The rest of the week passed quickly and so did the next three months. Summer past and then a Hale returned to Beacon Hills and everything changed. I felt the sudden shift in power when another Hale killed the Alpha of the Hale pack. I knew I was going to have to leave soon enough. I headed into town where Scott found me standing next to a bulletin board in town. "Talent Show huh? You interested?" He asked and I jumped. "No, I like to watch them. I enjoy it. I find people interesting." I turned to him. "You want to go? It will be my last night in Beacon Hills. We found my real parents last night. I'm going to meet them." I lied smoothly. "Yeah I'll go with you, you want me to invite Stiles?" I nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Scott." I said catching sight of a demon at the end of the street. "I have an appointment to get to." I hugged him briefly and hurried down the street ignoring the bewildered look on his face. "What do you want Thomas?" I hissed pulling the young demon into an alley. "Help, the Winchesters are looking for me." I rolled my eyes "So you thought you'd come to me, the other demon they are looking for." He nodded. I closed my eyes. "They'll be here in a week. You can stay until then. Blend in and don't kill anyone, or I'll kill you." I turned down the street and thought about the talent show. I loved talent shows, it was a good place to recruit for Hell. I frowned. Someone was following me. I turned suddenly "Stiles!" I hissed when I saw the boy behind me. He jumped and then smiled "Talent Show huh? I just wanted to know if you know about the body in the woods, I'm heading over to Scott's to see if he wants to go looking for it, you could come to if you want." I smiled "No thanks Stiles, I hear that it's been torn in two though. I'll see you at school tomorrow." His smiled fell a little. "Ok then, see you for the first day of school tomorrow?" I nodded "Last week in Beacon Hills Stiles, good luck with your body hunting." I said slowly. He nodded and jogged across the road. I needed to see that body, or at least the new alpha in Beacon Hills. 


	18. Silver and Hale

I sunk around the forest, keeping between the police and Stiles, Scott and tracking the wolf in the darkness. It was powerful enough to shift into something more than a human. I had returned to my normal form, Long obsidian hair, dark eye makeup and blood red lips. Black turtleneck, black skintight vinyl pants and dark navy shoes. My hair swung around me in a curtain. I suddenly heard Stiles get caught by his father and slunk towards the noise. I saw Scott move away and then fall down a hill, I followed after him but wasn't fast enough to stop the large werewolf bite him. I came face to face with Peter Hale and looked his wolf form directly in the eye. "Leave Peter Hale. You have done enough damage tonight." I said taking his great head in my hands. I followed Scott who had taken off running and found a group of hunters standing over the upper half of a woman body. "Laura Hale was killed for her alpha status. We need to know who the new alpha is, and fast." I moved slightly and a branch snapped under my feet. "Argent, there's something out there." My breath caught, Argent. Silver. The family of werewolf hunters who began the legend of the silver bullet. I took off back to my house and slipped inside the window. Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated. I looked in the mirror and saw a dark shape in the behind me. I snarled and turned on it. The wolf looked at me blandly, "you do not scare me mistress." Seraphim said in a low voice. I leant forward and touched the wolves soft fur, it sparked gold under my touch. "You found me, seraphim." The colossal wolf dipped his tremendous head. "Someone has been bitten by the alpha, everything has changed. The Argents have arrived." I nodded "Scott." I said suddenly. I jumped out the window again, hurrying to Scott's house. I knocked on the door. Scott opened it with a look of apprehension on his face. "Yes?" My face twisted into a look of confusion, forgetting that I din't look like the Luce he knew. "Are you going to let me in McCall? I need to talk to you about what happened in the woods." He looked at me, staring intently at my face. "Do I know you? My moms here and I'll tell her to call the police." I snorted, "She's at the hospital McCall, we both know that." I pushed my way past him sniffing at the air. "It's already begun. You're healing." I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean, do I know you. Of course you know me." I caught my reflection in the mirror. "Oh." I breathed, My black hair whipped around as Seraphim bounded in the door. " He's in the woods, waiting to see if it happens, Do you think he'll make it? Or will he die?" he said not taking any notice of Scott. "What are you taking about?!" Scott yelled from the doorway. "And is that wolf talking?" I snarled, "Scott, listen to me. You need to understand what is going to happen to you." A car pulled up, "Go seraphim." I murmured to the wolf. "You won't remember me being here, or looking like this. You will need to listen to Stiles, Scott. Please you need to survive the transformation." I kissed the top of his head and took his memories. Then I flew out the door. I ran towards the stilinski house. I swung myself into the tree next to Stiles' window and knocked on the cold glass. "Who's there? I have a bat." Stiles said into the darkness. "It's me Stiles, let me in. It's about Scott." Stiles' expression brightened "Luce Novak, sneaking around in the middle of the night, huh?" I brought myself to the window. "Yeah, I know I look different. I'll explain later, it's not the weirdest thing that is going to happen tonight." Stiles nodded and stepped back so I could swing myself in the window. I landed in a crouch in the middle of the room." I stood slowly. "You went into the woods tonight looking for a body, well half a one. Laura Hale. Your father found you and you left Scott alone in the woods. Something happened to him." Stiles seemed unconcerned for his friends health and instead balked at the fact that I had been in the woods. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You were in the woods, dressed like that? And how the hell do you look like that anyway? Huh? you were a snaggletoothed, blonde haired hobo this morning, no offence." I cocked my head at the teenager. "It's called being in hiding Stilinski. I find it easier to do my job when I am myself though, so when I went into the woods to look out for you and McCall, I had to not look like the Luce you know, the Luce you will see at school tomorrow. Scott was bitten." Stiles' face dropped "Bitten by what?" I sighed "You'll need to figure this out on your own, I'll tell you but you won't remember it. I'll help you study the lore tonight so you have an idea where to look. Scott was bitten by an alpha werewolf." Stiles laughed suddenly. "You're crazy Novak." I laughed "I thought you might say that. So I'll show you something you can't tell anyone." Stiles nodded. I slowly morphed my features to the girl he knew. "blonde haired snaggletooth hobo huh?" his mouth dropped open and I morphed back. He dropped the book he was holding. I pulled him to the computer. "You need to figure out everything you can to help Scott through this. He has already begun the transformation." I pulled up the lore on werewolves and soon it was well after four in the morning. "I need to go, you need to help Scott. You won't remember me telling you about werewolves but you will think of them Scott mentions what happened tomorrow and you will help him through this." Stiles nodded as I kissed him softly on the head. I turned back to the window, "Luce?" I heard stiles ask. "Yes Stilinski?" I said not turning my head. "Still on for the talent show?" I laughed "Of course, you're my friend. I'm not leaving yet." I sprung out the window. "Luce?" he called after me again. I turned to look at him. "I won't tell anyone. What you really look like, I mean." I nodded knowing that when I left town he would forget all about it. I lay on my bed a few minutes changing back to the Luce everyone in Beacon hills knew. I had to leave and soon. The argents were in town and soon, so would the Winchesters.


	19. Changing Hair and Secrets Known

Friday night came around quickly. The talent show was being held at a local bar. I should have known it was a bad idea to hang around a bar with Dean Winchester being pulled into the mix. There were plenty of talents that I had tuned out while I laughed with Lydia Martin, Scott McCall (who was now a beta wolf), Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore and Alison Argent (who had no idea about werewolves or any of the supernatural.) When I heard a voice introduce the next act. "And for the final two acts we have Dean Winchester." I saw Alison's head jerk up at the name at the same time mine did. "You know him?" I hissed at her, "Yeah, He's staying with us. He said he's come into town looking for a friend of his. Do you know him?" I went white and Scott looked up when my heart skipped a few beats. "Luce? Are you ok?" he asked slowly. I was frozen on my seat. "Guys he's looking at us." Alison said quickly. Music began to play as Stiles tapped my on my shoulder "Luce, your hair." He whispered in my ear. "Luce did you know him?" Alison asked again. "Yes," I whispered in a strangled voice. I tuned into the music as Dean began singing "Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above they could see me from hell. she'd fire in her should it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance every soul in the room keeping time with her hands." I felt Stiles' hand on my shoulder and Scott was trying to get my attention. Finally Allison slapped my knees. I snapped out of it. "Luce your hair." I looked at Scott, "I know your secret McCall you'd better protect them, if I can't get him out of here." I turned to Allison, "Meet us at your place, go. Warn your father that he found who he was looking for." She nodded and hurried out of the room. Lydia and Jackson returned to the table. "what's going on? Where's Allison." Stiles suddenly grabbed my hand. "You need to go," I looked at him a panicked look on my face. "I can't he knows I'm here. I have to face him." I turned my head slightly to look at Dean, he was still looking at the table. "Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,No room left to move in between you and I,We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,And we sang...Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And the voices rang like the angels sing," I looked back at Stiles and Scott. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry." I looked directly at Stiles "You might need to call your dad..." I looked towards the darkest corner of the room to see Seraphim looking at me. I nodded at him and he nodded at me in return. Suddenly I lost control completely and my hair shot into obsidian. I snarled under my breath and my clothes became the black turtleneck, black skintight vinyl pants and black wedges I usually hunted in. " What the hell?" Scott, Lydia and Jackson exclaimed behind me. "She's good." Dean was grinning at me and I was frowning at him. "Now would be a good time to call your dad Stiles." I launched myself at Dean, tackling him. "SERAPHIM." I yelled and everyone screamed as the great wolf - albeit he was the size of a normal wolf- bounded over to me. "Meet us at the Argent house, wait for me before you approach. They are wolf hunters." He took off and I turned to Dean. I picked him up by the neck and threw him across the room. "You dare come after me Winchester. AFTER ME!" I looked up with black eyes. I looked over at Scott who had shifted, Lydia and Jackson had disappeared and Stiles was looking at me in horror. "A WEREWOLF LUCE? A WEREWOLF? I snarled and launched myself at him. "You judge me Winchester? You? You have nothing on the kind of power I wield. You chase after Azazel and yet you never ask me do you." Scott came to stand at my side. "You Knew?" I turned to him, my black eyes shining "Are you kidding? Look at me, of course I knew." I turned back to Dean who had picked up holy water. He threw it in my face and i convulsed in pain. I collapsed on the ground and heard Dean shout "run". I opened my eyes and saw Scott running away. Dean encircled my wrists in cuffs that were covered in runes. He dragged me out of the door as the Beacon Hills Police Department came in. "FBI, she's drunk." Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "And the wild animal?" he questioned "To be honest sheriff, I think that they were all high." Stilinski nodded "not surprising, considering they were all watching a talent show." Dean nodded "I'll take her with me, she is my responsibility after all. Dean Carlisle; I'm Luce's biological father."

He dragged me into the impala and into the Argent's house.  
"Alison get out of here." Chris Argent said as Dean dragged me into the room. She looked at me and then hurried away.


	20. Betas and Heroines

Friday night came around quickly. The talent show was being held at a local bar. I should have known it was a bad idea to hang around a bar with Dean Winchester being pulled into the mix. There were plenty of talents that I had tuned out while I laughed with Lydia Martin, Scott McCall (who was now a beta wolf), Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore and Alison Argent (who had no idea about werewolves or any of the supernatural.) When I heard a voice introduce the next act. "And for the final two acts we have Dean Winchester." I saw Alison's head jerk up at the name at the same time mine did. "You know him?" I hissed at her, "Yeah, He's staying with us. He said he's come into town looking for a friend of his. Do you know him?" I went white and Scott looked up when my heart skipped a few beats. "Luce? Are you ok?" he asked slowly. I was frozen on my seat. "Guys he's looking at us." Alison said quickly. Music began to play as Stiles tapped my on my shoulder "Luce, your hair." He whispered in my ear. "Luce did you know him?" Alison asked again. "Yes," I whispered in a strangled voice. I tuned into the music as Dean began singing "Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, it was love from above they could see me from hell. she'd fire in her should it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance every soul in the room keeping time with her hands." I felt Stiles' hand on my shoulder and Scott was trying to get my attention. Finally Allison slapped my knees. I snapped out of it. "Luce your hair." I looked at Scott, "I know your secret McCall you'd better protect them, if I can't get him out of here." I turned to Allison, "Meet us at your place, go. Warn your father that he found who he was looking for." She nodded and hurried out of the room. Lydia and Jackson returned to the table. "what's going on? Where's Allison." Stiles suddenly grabbed my hand. "You need to go," I looked at him a panicked look on my face. "I can't he knows I'm here. I have to face him." I turned my head slightly to look at Dean, he was still looking at the table. "Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,No room left to move in between you and I,We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,And we sang...Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And the voices rang like the angels sing," I looked back at Stiles and Scott. "I can't hold it anymore. I'm sorry." I looked directly at Stiles "You might need to call your dad..." I looked towards the darkest corner of the room to see Seraphim looking at me. I nodded at him and he nodded at me in return. Suddenly I lost control completely and my hair shot into obsidian. I snarled under my breath and my clothes became the black turtleneck, black skintight vinyl pants and black wedges I usually hunted in. " What the hell?" Scott, Lydia and Jackson exclaimed behind me. "She's good." Dean was grinning at me and I was frowning at him. "Now would be a good time to call your dad Stiles." I launched myself at Dean, tackling him. "SERAPHIM." I yelled and everyone screamed as the great wolf - albeit he was the size of a normal wolf- bounded over to me. "Meet us at the Argent house, wait for me before you approach. They are wolf hunters." He took off and I turned to Dean. I picked him up by the neck and threw him across the room. "You dare come after me Winchester. AFTER ME!" I looked up with black eyes. I looked over at Scott who had shifted, Lydia and Jackson had disappeared and Stiles was looking at me in horror. "A WEREWOLF LUCE? A WEREWOLF? I snarled and launched myself at him. "You judge me Winchester? You? You have nothing on the kind of power I wield. You chase after Azazel and yet you never ask me do you." Scott came to stand at my side. "You Knew?" I turned to him, my black eyes shining "Are you kidding? Look at me, of course I knew." I turned back to Dean who had picked up holy water. He threw it in my face and i convulsed in pain. I collapsed on the ground and heard Dean shout "run". I opened my eyes and saw Scott running away. Dean encircled my wrists in cuffs that were covered in runes. He dragged me out of the door as the Beacon Hills Police Department came in. "FBI, she's drunk." Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "And the wild animal?" he questioned "To be honest sheriff, I think that they were all high." Stilinski nodded "not surprising, considering they were all watching a talent show." Dean nodded "I'll take her with me, she is my responsibility after all. Dean Carlisle; I'm Luce's biological father."

He dragged me into the impala and into the Argent's house.  
"Alison get out of here." Chris Argent said as Dean dragged me into the room. She looked at me and then hurried away.


	21. Back to Black

I slowly came around and to Dean's dismay, I was angrier than ever. I stared at him with black eyes as he messed around the bunker's dungeon. I looked at the ground. He had sat me in a devils trap. "you know, these don't work on me." I said blandly. He looked around at me. "Good, you're up." I frowned "you know if you wanted to bring me back here, you could've just asked" I said looking at him. "Sam's gone." he said slowly. "So?" I said snakily. "I need you now Luce. More than ever." I sighed "You need to give me more of a reason than your brother has left you." I watched his reaction. "Luce, you need to understand that when I say I need you, I really need you. Believe me, I have asked so many more people." I snarled "So what you're really saying, is that I'm your last resort Dean." He paled. He'd never said it, not to me, not to Sam. He'd never said he loved me. I narrowed my eyes as he fumbled with what to say next. "I didn't say that." My eyes narrowed further. He reached past the line of the trap and took my hand. "I want to tell you something, first I want you to go and put on the clothes that are on your bed. I didn't know what shoes so you can pick those." I nodded slightly confused. I hurried to my room and saw a long black dress that had gold embroidered thorns decorating it. I smirked and pulled out my sturdy platform boots, this way I could be prepared for a fight and not look like it. I sheathed my two katana on my legs, within easy access thanks to the two slits in the sides, and slid the dress on. I pulled my boots on and went down to Dean. "Whoa, you look amazing Luce." he said when I walked into his bedroom. He took me by the hand and led me out of the door. I stopped paying attention when he dragged me into the impala. The next thing I knew we were in a really nice restaurant. "You wanted to tell me something, Winchester?" I said as I looked down at the menu. "I realised I had never actually said three words to you. three very important words." I looked up fighting to keep my eyes grey. Demons were here, something was going to change. Something very big was happening and my loyalties were being stretched and pulled every which way. "Did you bring your gun? A knife? Anything." I whispered across the table. "No, Why?" Dean asked in a whisper "Demons. Dozens of them." I said leaning forward so that I could slide a gun out of my ankle holster. "Did you bring anything?" Dean asked as I tapped a gun on his knee. "Oh." I stood "What do you want to tell me Winchester?" I asked in a bland voice. Dean stood and tilted my head towards his. "I love you, Luce Novak. I love you and only you." All hell broke loose. Seventeen demons stayed seated but forty stood up and came towards us. I twitched my hand and a blade appeared in it. "You don't want to do this." Dean said loudly "A Winchester" I continued "And a High Assassin of Hell" he carried on. I smiled a wicked smile "who do you think will win? Do you want to die?" I swung my blade above me head and made eye contact with several of the demons who were loyal to me. I saw Meg in the back corner of the room. "You wanted to see me fight Masters? Why don't you join me?" I snarled as I spun past her. She grabbed the blade I had dropped and joined in the fight. "Dean!" I yelled he looked over at me. "Go, get out of here." He shook his head. "Seraphim!" I snarled and the hellhound appeared next to me. "Yes, Mistress?" I looked down at him momentarily. "Get Dean out of here, I don't care what you have to do. Get him out of here alive. I will see you shortly." The great wolf nodded, I watched as I fought back to back with Meg. Seraphim seized Dean by the back of his shirt and they disappeared. I pulled another blade from my back and swung both my arms, lopping off heads as I moved through the crowd. Two hours later I appeared back in the bunker, Dean was sitting with his head in his hands in the library. "You need to go to bed Winchester." I said leaning against the doorframe. He nearly fell of his chair and I laughed. "You do know what my job is correct? I am the high Assassin of Hell, Predator of all predators. Only an angel could defeat a demon this powerful and only an archangel or high garrison leader at that." I waked forward taking his hand and leading him back to his bedroom. "Go to sleep, Dean." He lay down on his bed and I left the room, peeling off the layers of bloody clothing. He thought all was well. I knew that a war was coming. A war with my head as the prize.


	22. Epilogue - Head on a Silver Platter

As much as I loved Dean the war that was coming was going to have a far greater cost than anyone had imagined. Although not even I could predict what was going to happen in the coming years. Some things I knew, some I chose to forget. I had a vision and the image of my corpse in the Hall of Shadows was enough to keep me motivated. Enough to keep me allied with Dean Winchester. Enough for me to realise that I could choose when and how I died, to make sure that I could come back. I could come back but only when they needed me. I thought I knew how my story would end;  Now, I'm not so sure, the war will call for my head on a sliver platter delivered to God. I will need allies, I will need to form a side of my own, one more powerful and cunning than the others. A hybrid side. A mix of creatures like me.  
_


End file.
